Ghost Assassin
by Pikaash2586
Summary: JamesSate's story from the boards. Added disclaimer
1. Ghost Assassin

Ghost Assassin Disclaimer: This belongs to James Sate.Yep.With permission..  
  
It has been three years since the Zebes incident; Samus Aran has once again disappeared. After receiving payment from the government for her last expedition she went into hiding in order to hang up her helmet for good. Although she is no longer a bounty hunter, she still has one last mission in store for her.  
  
You can run, but you can't hide  
  
"Morning Ms. Nain," said the cheery voice of Alison Nain's next-door neighbour, Leta Rik.  
  
"Morning Leta, how are you today?" Alison said looking up from her news panel.  
  
"Oh, you know how it is, the twins are learning to "change identities" in order to goof me and Mich up," Leta said placing her ands on her hips and sighing. Actually Alison had no idea at all; she didn't care much for kids.  
  
"Sure, well, see you later," Alison said as she stepped inside. Her house was a modest two-story townhouse with simple luxuries like daily news panels and a porch, not much really. She lived there by herself, never lonely and rarely having visitors. She enjoyed her life of peace and quiet, children and a husband where the farthest things from her mind. She headed to the kitchen for coffee, synthetic like everything else. Just as she got her coffee poured she received a call on her wall phone.  
  
"Hello?" Alison said as she grabbed the remote and turned on the phone. The large screen buzzed to life with the image of a man on it. He was in his thirties, with large glasses and swept back hair. He looked much like a guy, with his long nose and beady eyes.  
  
"Good morning, I am looking for a Ms. Samus Aran, is she home?" the man asked as he looked down at a portfolio. Alison felt her stomach sink.  
  
"Nope, wrong number, good bye," Alison said as she quickly turned off the phone. "How did they find me, I didn't leave any trace?" Alison thought as she sipped nervously at her coffee. The phone rang again and she ignored it. It rang continuously until she finally answered it.  
  
"What!?" Samus said as she mashed the remote with her thumb.  
  
"MISS, it is both suspicious and rude to hang up while I am talking!" the man said, quivering with anger.  
  
"I would rather not be disturbed, thank you!" Samus said just as she was about to turn off the phone.  
  
"WAIT, we need your help, it is most imperative that you listen," the man said seeing Samus about to press the button.  
  
"What is it?" Samus said a little curious.  
  
"First, please confirm that you are indeed Samus Aran," the man said regaining his business stature. Again Samus's stomach sunk; there was no hiding from the government whom this most likely was.  
  
"Just a moment," she sighed as she went to her bedroom. She opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and rifled through some clothes until she came upon a small box.  
  
She opened it to reveal her old ID card, a small, tarnished locket and a blue jewel. She opened the locket and looked at the picture inside; it was that of her parents. Parents she never knew. She dropped the locket back in the box and went back out to the phone.  
  
"Here," she said as she read out the numbers on the card. "6443-75-4573"  
  
"Thank you," the man said as he punched the numbers into the computer to his left. "Interesting."  
  
"What?" Samus said, somewhat irritated at the little man, although she wasn't entirely sure why.  
  
"It says here that your name is no longer Samus Aran, it is listed as Alison Nain," the man said reading the screen through his bifocal lens.  
  
"Well, I really was hoping to start again, in case you hadn't read, I was a bounty hunter. It's almost impossible to live life normally once you've been branded as such" Samus said rather snidely.  
  
"I see, well, changing your name certainly didn't work," the man said breaking out into a fit of nasal laughing and giggling.  
  
"What is it you want sir?" Samus said becoming more and more aggravated  
  
"A true business woman I see? Well, for starters an audience with you has been demanded on C-421," the man said getting down to business.  
  
"Why?" Samus asked becoming rather intrigued. C-421 was considered the richest planet in the known galaxy. Although she was no longer a bounty hunter, the prospect of money still caught her attention.  
  
"My boss Mr. Herin wishes to speak to you."  
  
"Mr. Herin.never heard of him," in fact she had, everyone had. Mr. Herin "owned" the Taurus System. He owned its colonies, businesses, factories and some say, even the government there. He was a man with many connections, and many enemies.  
  
"Mr. Herin, owner of Herin Enterprise has demanded your presence in his building as fast as possible," the little man said rather irritated at Samus's "ignorance".  
  
"How am I suppose to get there, that is a long and costly journey, and I sold my ship," Samus said already creating a bill in her mind for Mr. Herin to pay.  
  
"A transport will be leaving for C-421 in four hours at the Base 10 station, pad 4 please be on it. We will notify them and you will get on for free. Be there, Mr. Herin does not like to be kept waiting. Oh and Ms. Aran, use your "real" ID card thank you, you, we'd like to keep things as simple as possible" and the screen went blank.  
  
"That little prick," Samus said throwing the remote at the couch, she looked at her watch, 12:00, the station was an hour away and she would need another half-hour to get to the landing pad that left her two and a half hours to have lunch and to pack. That would be plenty of time. She finished her coffee and made a quick lunch. She packed a weeks worth of clothing, her card and the box with her locket. She left her house locked tight and took the bus to the station. 


	2. Samus and the Kid

Ghost Assassin Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: This story belongs to James Sate, but Metroid® belongs to Nintendo..  
  
Samus and the Kid  
  
The bus was empty, save for Samus and a little kid. She sat at the back with a duffel bag and backpack. The little kid sat in the middle of the bus and looked over his seat at Samus, whenever she looked over at him he ducked beneath the chair. Finally the kid walked over to Samus.  
  
"What?" Samus said rather coldly.  
  
"Where you going miss?" the little kid said pointing at her bags.  
  
"On vacation," Samus said rather curtly looking out the window. "Um, where are your parents, should you be riding the bus all by yourself?"  
  
"I dunno, they went on vacation too," he said staring at his thumb.  
  
"Incredible, his parents left him alone by himself" Samus thought as she stared at the kid.  
  
"When are they coming back, it's not safe to by wandering around by yourself?" Samus asked mildly concerned.  
  
"I dunno, they left about. um, this many days ago," he said flashing all ten fingers four times. Samus was shocked; this kid had been alone for more than a month.  
  
"Did they leave you with anyone?" Samus asked now worried about this kid.  
  
"Yeah, but she's never around, she went to a wave and didn't come back," the kid said climbing up to sit beside Samus.  
  
"A wave, what do you mean?" Samus asked staring down at the little kid.  
  
"Ya' know, it's a place where people dance and laugh," he said turning upside down and hanging off the bench.  
  
"Oh, a rave," Samus knew that those parties can get out of hand. The girl either forgot about him, or was dead. "How have you been doing, without any parents around?"  
  
"Ok, I eat crackers and stuff, and play with the cats," he said looking up at Samus.  
  
"The kid must be malnourished. If Leta heard about this she'd flip," Samus thought to herself. "Hey kid, what's your name?"  
  
"Kevin," he said flipping back around and leaning up against Samus. Samus tried to move, but it was too late, he was asleep. Samus sat there uncomfortably for about 10 minutes until she herself dozed off.  
  
:: Next Stop, Base 10 Station, Repeat Base 10 Station :: Samus awoke to the sound of the driver calling over the speakers. She looked down to see Kevin curled up in her lap. She smiled a little, than picked him up and put him back in his seat. The bus slowed to a stop and the doors opened.  
  
"I can't just leave him here," she thought as she looked at him. She told the driver to wait and she went over and poked Kevin in the ribs. "Hey, wake up."  
  
Kevin just moaned, rolled over, and kept sleeping.  
  
"Dear God why am I doing this," Samus poked him again. "Hey kid, want to go on a trip?"  
  
Kevin immediately opened his eyes and sat straight up in his chair.  
  
"Sure!" he said elated at the preposition of a "vacation" for him.  
  
"Come on," Samus sighed as she picked up her backpack and went for the door. Kevin sprang from the chair and ran beside Samus.  
  
"Hey lady, this should be fun huh?" Kevin said looking up at Samus. She clenched her fist and kept going.  
  
A long and boring flight  
  
Kevin and Samus looked quite odd walking down pad 4. She stood an imposing six feet tall, with strawberry blond hair put up in a ponytail. Her powerful figure showed a fit body, tested and maintained rigorously. She dressed casually in a white T-shirt and jeans. Kevin on the other hand was a skinny little kid with shortly cut brown hair and was wearing a one-piece blue jump suit with the zipper undone, typical kindergarten wear. He wore a white T-shirt underneath. She carried the duffel bag over her shoulder and made Kevin carry her backpack. She figured that the weight of all her stuff should keep the kid under control. She was wrong. He ran back and forth across the pad, looking over the edge down to the slums then racing over to a mechanic to see what he was playing with. Samus had to pry him away from the mechanic using the jet torch and calling him a "pyro". Kevin just looked quizzically up at Samus, and smiled. They arrived at the transport and Samus showed the attendant her ID, the woman's faced lit up as she read the card.  
  
"Ah, yes Ms. Aran, your accommodations have been arranged, but I'm afraid we were told you didn't have any guests along with you," the woman said looking down at Kevin who hid behind Samus's legs.  
  
"Well, you'll just have to inform Mr. Herin that I am bringing a friend, and that he'll be staying with me," Samus said leaning towards, grinning. The attendant cowered in turn.  
  
"Uh..hh yes, of course please forgive me," the attendant said quickly typing something in on her passenger checklist. "Your room is the third on the right, eighth floor section 8."  
  
"Thank you," she said as she headed to the ramp. She looked around and noticed that Kevin was missing. "Does that child ever stand still?"  
  
She jogged back to the desk and looked for Kevin.  
  
"Excuse me, but where did that kid go?" Samus asked the attendant.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know Miss, he was right behind you," the attendant said looking up from her checklist.  
  
"Damn, alright," Samus took off at a hurried pace in search of Kevin. She looked everywhere, even over the edge of the pad to see if she could see him hanging off. Then finally she remembered the jet torch. She ran back to the mechanic who was using the torch. She saw Kevin just staring, mesmerised by the fire  
  
"Kevin!!" Samus said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.  
  
"What?" he asked acting totally innocent.  
  
"I told you to stay beside me, and you go wandering off," Samus said peering down at Kevin.  
  
"But that lady was scary, and I was bored," he said turning back towards the torch. Samus was just about to give Kevin hell when the pad shook and Samus turned around just in time to see her transport taking off.  
  
"Shit!" Samus said as she picked up her duffel bag, grabbed Kevin around the chest and took off for the ship.  
  
It was pulling away and Samus would not be able to get into the main door. While running she looked up at the observation deck, it was an open-air lounge that remained closed until in a colony. As the ship gained more speed, and ascended it began to close a roof over the lounge. She went low and ran faster, she was now moving at an incredible pace and was practically a blur to others. She eyed the deck and jumped. She flew into the air, an incredible 20 stories. She zoned out the sound of Kevin screaming and aimed for deck. She was high above the pad; she could see the buildings below her and the people looked like little moving blobs. She began to rocket down towards the deck, Kevin screaming harder and harder the closer they got. Samus braced for impact and landed on the deck. She left a large impact crater on the metal deck as she touched down like a meteor. Immediately an attendant burst through the door, angry as hell.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing? This ship is property of the Aerospace Guild. I hope you plan on paying for repairs," she said as she stomped towards Samus. Samus put the crying Kevin down and strolled up to the attendant. She pulled out her ID card and handed it her.  
  
"Have Mr. Herin pay for it," than she went back to pick up her bags and Kevin.  
  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad," she said grabbing her stuff.  
  
"That was so scary," he said between sniffles. Samus walked up to the stunned attendant, grabbed her card and went inside.  
  
Samus found her room after heading down two flights of stairs. The Aerospace Guild transports were massive. Like interplanetary hotels with engines, these ships were built to carry passengers around for weeks. The more expensive ones, like the one Samus was on had pools, gyms, artificial wildlife habitats, banquet halls, everything one could wish for. She took the stairs because Samus was adamant about being in shape. She would never take the elevator if possible.  
  
"388, that's not even funny," Samus stared at her room number. She mused over this as she opened her door to her room. Before her was a room nicer than her house. It was a spacious well-decorated area with the most expensive furniture imaginable. Samus was stunned. The room was simply amazing. It had a massive wall screen and furniture that looked fit for the stuffiest of politicians. She walked in and dropped her bags beside the couch. She noticed a bouquet of flowers by the couch. She grabbed the note off them and it read "To Ms. Aran, please enjoy your flight. Anything you need is at your disposal, your employer, Mr. Herin."  
  
"I wonder what he has in mind for me." Samus muttered to herself. She mulled over this awhile as she paced the room looking around. Kevin, who had been more or less quite since getting on the ship, immediately ran for the fridge. He opened it to reveal foods from all over the galaxy, some costing a month worth pay each. He grabbed all he could hold and carried it to the couch.  
  
"Hey lady, want sumptin' to eat?" he asked wolfing down a gelatine dish.  
  
"My name is Samus and no, that food looks gross," Samus said as she walked over to the couch. Actually she was rather hungry, but Samus always restricted herself to a ridged diet. She went over to the kitchen and sifted through all of the "junk food". Finally she found a hearty stew and ran it through the light oven. In a flash it was cooked and she went over to the couch. She flopped down and sighed, it had been a busy day and she was exhausted. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, despite all the luxuries in her room, the TV wouldn't work until they were back in the colonies. There was only movies running, and Samus didn't have the patience right then. She turned the TV off and finished her stew in silence.  
  
"Hey Kevin, I'm going to get some sleep, you can stay up if you want, just keep it down ok," Samus said as she went into the equally luxurious bedroom.  
  
"Ok, Sam g'night," Kevin said with a mouthful of chips in his mouth.  
  
Samus got undressed and slid underneath the covers and was asleep instantly. She slept a restless sleep, her mind racing on the job Mr. Herin had in store for her. She was no longer a bounty hunter, but was willing to accept a paying job. She didn't want to kill anymore; she gave that life up when she went into hiding.  
  
:: WARNING, WARNING THE SHIP HAS BECOME UNSTABLE. ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE PROCEED TO ESCAPE PODS ::  
  
Samus awoke to the blaring sirens and screaming metallic voice over the COM system. She sat straight up in bed and was disoriented for a little bit. She shook her head, hopped out of bed and got dressed. She ran into the living room where Kevin lay sleeping.  
  
"How the hell is he doing that?" Samus wondered in amazement. She decided not to disturb him and she ran out to the hall. She looked back and forth and saw that all of the doors were still shut.  
  
"What the hell is going on here, why isn't anyone checking to see what's going on?" She ran from door to door, banging on each one trying to get a response. Nothing, no one was answering the doors. She saw the figure of a man at the end of the hall, his body silhouetted by the blaring emergency lights.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here? Where is everyone?" Samus asked. The figure said nothing, just raised a rather large and impressive rifle in Samus's direction and opened fire. She dove out of the way and broke through the door to her right. She found herself in another suite, she quickly ran to the bedroom in hopes of rousing someone. She got to the door and stopped dead in her tracks. There were two people in the bed, still asleep. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning, sleeping gas. That's why everyone was still asleep, they couldn't get up.  
  
"So why wasn't I affected?" Samus mused over this quickly than heard the footsteps of the gunman behind her.  
  
"Ms. Aran," he said in a low, militaristic voice.  
  
"What!" she said wheeling around just to have a rifle held to her forehead.  
  
"You have been summoned to the ballroom, please go without any hassle," he said pressing harder on her head.  
  
"Why, what's going on, why is everyone asleep?"  
  
"Our boss has the answers you want, please come with me," he said getting behind Samus and pushing her on with his gun. They walked hostage and captor all the way to the ballroom. He opened the door to reveal a whole army of men with guns slung on their backs and a cloaked figure in the centre.  
  
"Samus Aran, the galaxies most mysterious bounty hunter," the cloaked figure spoke as though presenting a criminal. He removed his cloak to reveal a tall man with a broad chest, black hair and yellow eyes. His black duster graced the ground and his gloved hands were comfortably rested on two very large handguns.  
  
"Thanks, I hate introducing myself, and who exactly are you?" she said eyeing the army as the army eyed her.  
  
"How rude of me, I am known to these men as G.C. Merc, rebel leader of the Taurus Mining Facility," he said as he strolled towards Samus.  
  
"That's a Herin Enterprise organization, why are you hijacking a civilian transport?" Samus said soaking in this new information.  
  
"Mr. Herin has gone too far. The people of the Taurus System are sick and tired of his monopoly over us. It is time for change. Companies, unions and even general labourers have joined together to take back control of the Taurus system by all means necessary," G.C. said with a cold venom that even chilled Samus down to the bone.  
  
"And what do you plan to do with the passengers?" Samus asked staring G.C. in his cold, yellow eyes.  
  
"If Herin doesn't follow up on our demands, we will use the passengers as examples," he said very calmly.  
  
"What happens if Herin doesn't follow through and you've killed everyone what then?" Samus was stalling for time, she needed to think.  
  
"I'll run this ship into Herin's head office, killing him, and anyone else in the building," he said, with no hint of remorse, or fear in his voice.  
  
"What the fuck would that prove, than you will die and have no one to carry on your message. Yes Herin will be dead, but someone will just take his place!" Samus said infuriated.  
  
"Like I mentioned, there are others like me and the Aerospace Guild has many sympathisers, with their support we will destroy Herin Enterprise. Our plan has been flawless up to now. You're an unexpected variable that we never counted on. Our checklist didn't have you on it."  
  
"Last minute decision to go on vacation," Samus smirked.  
  
"Of course, well as privileged as I feel to be talking to a legend such as yourself, I'm afraid I can't have you on this ship," G.C. said as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Samus's breastbone. "We can't have a deadly woman like you on board to hinder our plans."  
  
"Wait, you're just going to kill me in cold blood," Samus said still trying to buy some time.  
  
"We are not murders Samus, but like any animal that's been abused, mankind has a tendency to lash out in order protect ourselves," and that was the last Samus heard as he pulled the trigger. For Samus things moved slowly, she saw the recoil of the gun and felt the heat of the bullet hit her. Dazed, she fell; her hair flowed in front of her as she fell backwards. She hit the ground, and it was over.  
  
"Take her body to the waste chute and through her out," he said to the gunner who had caught her and another soldier to his right. They both looked at Samus and than up at G.C. nervously.  
  
"You just saw me shoot her, now take her to the chute, that's an order," G.C. said in a calm, but deadly serious voice. They lifted her large frame up and carried her out of the room, and out to the chute. They walked past rows of rooms were people slept, oblivious to the fact that they may never awake. They walked past Samus's room and still the young Kevin slept. When they came to the chute, both men were exhausted.  
  
"Shit she ways a lot for a woman," the one said.  
  
"Hey, the boss ain't around, what say we take a full advantage of the situation," the other said menacingly.  
  
"Yeah, I could do with a break," and the two broke out in bails of laughter. The second one turned to Samus who was slumped against the wall and began to lift up her shirt. The other turned around and put down his gun. When he looked back, his friend was on top of her.  
  
"Hey, she's dead, she ain't gonna move for you," he said noticing that his friend also wasn't moving. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
He pulled his friend off Samus and noticed that his head lolled back and forth freely.  
  
"What the fu..," but he was dead before he could finish. Samus had swung the first soldier's rifle around and put three shots into his stomach. She slowly got up and stared at the two soldiers.  
  
"Perverts," she said vehemently as she grabbed their lifeless bodies and threw them down the chute. She winced a little as a pain shot through her chest. She took a second to lean against the wall and pulled out her locket. It was destroyed, the bullet had shattered it and pierced her flesh, nothing fatal, but it hurt like hell. She removed the locket, and tried to look at the remains of the picture. The only memory she had of her parents and it was gone in an instant. She felt a tinge of sadness well up inside her, but she held it back and ran to her room. She ignored Kevin who still slept and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her box and placed the destroyed locket inside. She grabbed the blue jewel and ran back out into the hall.  
  
"I am now a ghost," she thought deviously. "Let's see how well I haunt."  
  
She ran down a hall to her left and studied the map on the wall. The ship was large and memorising the map would be difficult, but she needed to get to the engine room and shut them down. She held the jewel up to the map and closed her eyes. It began to glow brighter and brighter until it enveloped the hall in an ethereal blue light. She hoped that it wouldn't give away her position, but it was a risk she needed to take. The light died down and Samus opened her eyes. She had stored the map on the jewel and pocketed it for later use. She ran down the hall and took a turn to the right.  
  
"Where the hell is Stan and Isaac, they didn't come back yet," the voice came around the corner. Samus stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't want to be seen yet, so she looked for a hiding spot. She looked up to see a vent shaft ten feet in front of her, just before the turn into the next hall where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Maybe they decided to have a little fun," one voice said.  
  
"There are so many things wrong with that, she's dead."  
  
"Yeah, but still warm ::OW:: why'd you hit me?"  
  
"Cause your disgusting."  
  
Samus decided to let the other one live, but the one had to go. They rounded the corner and continued on their way.  
  
"Why do you even think things like that, huh?" the one said, but the only answer was silence. "Hey, I asked you a question," he said turning around. His friend wasn't there, but he saw a pair of legs hanging from the vent.  
  
"The hell?" he edged over to the vent, gun drawn. "What the fuck's going on here?"  
  
Just before he was about out pull out the body, his world went black.  
  
"Sorry bud," Samus said as she hung down from the ceiling cavity where she had removed the panel, just one before the vent. She had clubbed him against the neck with her balled fist and he slumped to the ground. She pulled up the first guy's dead body, put the vent cover back on and placed the other one up against the wall in the ceiling. She dropped down and put the panel back.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she whispered as the panel slid into place. She looked around to make sure no one was coming, than she ran out to the hall from which the two guys came from and took a left. She moved from hall to hall, level to level without making a sound.  
  
Samus was an assassin, a very good assassin. 


	3. Ghost

Ghost Assassin Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: Ghost Assassin belongs to James_Sate, Metroid belongs to Nintendo..Yeah  
  
Ghost  
  
She arrived at the engine room, it was concealed behind two large doors, much like a bank vault.  
  
"I shouldn't be heard down here, and a little brute force never hurt anyone, well." Samus mused to herself as she pulled the jewel out from her pocket.  
  
She placed it on her left hand and closed her eyes. The jewel began to glow again first blue, than orange as it began to melt into her skin. It spread across her entire body, enveloping her in an orange film. It stopped spreading and began to harden. Layer after layer it became thicker and harder. It built up at the shoulders and spiked at the knees. Finally, her right arm warped into a large cylinder that split at the end, and turned into her cannon. She opened her eyes just as her transformation ended. She shivered, she had not felt the coldness of her armour in a long time, and it was both familiar and strange. She wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. She braced herself and placed her hand on the cannon. Jagged streaks of electricity sprang from the gun and dove towards the opening. Inside it began to glow brightly, like the core of a sun. Brighter and more intense the light became until finally Samus let go. The orb screamed out of her cannon and hammered the door. It bore into the metal, melting it away like butter. Just as it broke though it dissipated and electrical charges ran all over the door and walls.  
  
"Hmm, another second longer and I might have blown a hole through the damn hull," Samus thought as she eyed the large hole she just created. She hopped through and looked at the massive networking of pipes and engines. She would need to find a pressure valve to turn off fuel to the engines. She paced around looking for anything resembling a switch, but to no avail. She jumped on top of the engines and sprung from one to another, she had to find it fast, before she was noticed. Just about ready to blow the crap out of the engines entirely she saw the switch in between two engines.  
  
"Man, they do not want the engines off," Samus peered down in between the engines. She stood up, lined her cannon up with the valve and fired. A long, blue cord shot out from the end of the gun and snaked its way in between the pipes. She focused on the cord and it erupted into a blue fire that caused it to become immediately magnetised. With a perfect aim that Samus had become so good at over the years it latched on the valve and Samus gave a hard yank. The valve gave way and the ship's engines began to shut down.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Samus said out loud as she retracted her cord. She bounded across the engines and back to the door. Once outside she once again closed her eyes and focused on the jewel. Her suit liquefied and was sucked back into the crystal. She felt relieved, although she had only worn the suit for a few minutes, it still made her skin crawl. Something unnerved her every time she put it on.  
  
"Probably take a few minutes for them to mobilize and get down here, I should be on my way," Samus ran up the stairs and kept going until she reached the eighth floor. She ran back to her room, never taking a second to catch her breath. She ignored Kevin and hid behind the door. She heard a thunder of footsteps. The army of miners was running down to the engine room. One ran past her room and took a quick look as he leaned inside Samus reached out and broke his neck.  
  
"Need this, sorry," she said as she dragged him into the room and stripped his uniform off. Moments later a "male" Samus came out of the room. She adjusted her hat and ran after the group. She caught up with them as they reached the engine room.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" one of the soldiers asked staring at the gaping.  
  
"Holy shit!" another gasped.  
  
G.C. walked up to the hole and ran his fingers along the edge of the hole.  
  
"Hmmm, melted. Ms. Aran I presume," he mused as he kept stroking the door.  
  
"I want a full perimeter run; if you find Miss Aran, kill her on site. And make sure she's dies this time, got it! I need a team in there getting that engine running again," he said wheeling around.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" she said keeping her head down.  
  
"Move out everyone!" he said running back up the stairs himself. Samus wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow and ran up the stairs with everyone else. As the group began to peal off and head down different halls, she held back and hid behind a bulkhead. When everyone was gone she walked out slowly and walked towards the helm room. Two very large men guarded the door.  
  
"Personal bodyguards eh G.C.?" she said slowly walking towards them.  
  
"Halt!! State your purpose soldier," the one on the right barked as he noticed Samus approaching.  
  
"I was just heading in there to kill G.C.," she said very nonchalantly.  
  
"Eh, what the hell did you just say?" the other one said pointing his gun at her.  
  
"You heard me," she said as she looked up at him. She grinned as he saw his eyes light up.  
  
"Wait a second, you're that chick everyone's looking for," he said lifting his gun up to fire.  
  
"I hate being called chick," she said as she flipped backwards kicking his gun up to smack him in the face. Temporarily stunned his partner pointed his gun at Samus as she landed. She dropped low and uppercut him in the jaw. He was out cold and the other one shook off his daze just as Samus flying round housed him in the neck. "Male chauvinistic bastard."  
  
She grabbed the key card off of the first guard and swiped it in the door with a hiss of pressurised air. She cautiously stepped in only to find the room empty.  
  
"What the hell?" she murmured as she looked around. The room was completely devoid of anyone.  
  
"There you are Samus. I thought you'd gotten away from us. I figured you'd stop by the helm room so I decided to be else where, but please enjoy the company of my pet. You will have to excuse his manner though, as he hasn't eaten in days," it was G.C. over the COM system.  
  
"Pet? Wha." Samus said as she looked around and saw nothing, but than she noticed a console twitch. The entire console twisted and stretched out to reveal a large chameleon like creature. It had a long narrow head and beady snake like eyes. It hissed and flicked its tale as it slowly turned from the console into a greenish brown colour.  
  
"Oh shit," was all Samus managed to get out before the thing lunged at her. She dove out of the way and slid behind another row of consoles. She braced herself against the system and pulled out the blue jewel. She once again placed it on her left hand. When the chameleon looked over the console it didn't see Samus anywhere and twisted its head from left to right looking for her.  
  
Samus jumped up hitting the beast with her shoulder in the jaw. It recoiled back and once again disappeared as it ran to a wall. She had managed to get her suit on and had also turned on her cloaking. It was going to be a deadly game of hide and go seek. Samus stood up and her system flickered briefly to show her in her armour.  
  
She mentally turned on her motion sensor and scanned the room. She couldn't see the creature, but she knew it was in there. Just then the beast swung down from the ceiling right in front of Samus and knocked her over with a swipe of its rather large, yet flat hand. Samus crumpled and was temporarily dazed.  
  
"Fuck, that would have knocked my head off if not for the suit," Samus said shaking her head. She got it together only to realise that her motion sensor wasn't working. "That clever son of a bitch!"  
  
She quickly got up and smacked her helmet few times, nothing. The thing had smashed the view control system (VCS). Samus was now blind to this camouflaged threat, and she didn't like it.  
  
"It", unbeknownst to Samus had crept up right behind her and reared up on its hind legs. It slowly, but quietly brought its massive jaw down over the frustrated Samus.  
  
"Boom," Samus said as she casually stuck her cannon against its middle. Her VCS might have not been working, but every sensor in her helmet was screaming a proximity warning. She fired a sizzling shot right into its midriff and blew the thing against the bulkhead. It screeched and flailed about as the burning orb bore its way into the creature's stomach. After a few seconds it rolled out of the way, smoking and enraged.  
  
"Tough bastard aren't you!" Samus yelled at the thing as it circled Samus around the consoles. It had rage in its eyes and snipped at Samus whenever she got too close, than it hit her.  
  
"Of course," Samus chuckled at herself, as she had not thought of it before. She clenched her left hand and it began to glow. The creature stopped and looked at her hand in curiosity. When she opened it she held a small glowing orb. As she wound up her throw she stuck her cannon out to the right and fired just as she threw the orb. The creature easily dodged whatever it was the Samus had thrown at her, but than looked at Samus as her grappling hook launched out from her hand and burst into a blue flame just as the bomb she had thrown blew out the entire front window. Her hook latched onto the wall as the entire helm was sucked out into the vacuum of space. The creature was sucked out immediately and its last breaths were screams. Samus was knocked about as consoles were ripped from their foundations and launched out into space. When the entire room was filled with the vacuum, Samus released her hook and floated to the door. She opened it quickly and shut it fast as the vacuum began to fill in the hall. The two guards were sucked out before Samus could shut the door. She leaned against the closed door and breathed heavily. She decided that she would remain in her suit until she was done with Merc.  
  
"No doubt Merc will be sending more men," she thought as she caught her breath and started to walk down the halls to the ballroom. Samus figured it was the right place to go next. When she got to her room she checked in on Kevin. He wasn't on the couch where she left him. Samus looked around and couldn't see him in the room; he was gone.  
  
She ran out of her room just as ten soldiers rounded the corner at the far end. The noticed Samus and raised their rifles.  
  
"Halt!" one of them yelled. Samus just smiled and ran at them. She became a streaking blue blur as she charged at them. The leader hollered, "Fire!"  
  
Their shots bounced off Samus like pellets and only made her run harder. When Samus was about twenty metres from them she jumped into the air a little and balled herself up. Her body became liquefied as it became encapsulated in her balled armour. She screamed through the air like a meteor and hit the first soldier knocking him against the wall, dead. She, in mid flight reformed and clothes lined two more soldiers breaking their necks. When she came to a stop she had gone right through the group and landed behind them. Stunned, they turned around and opened fire just a Samus dove out of the way down the hall they came from. In her dodge she turned around and launched her cable that hit another soldier in the face. She slowly got up just as she pulled her cord back, but didn't retract it instead she left it out like a whip. Four down, six to go. They all rounded the corner and opened fire on her. She tried to dodge again, but took a hit in the leg causing her to spin around awkwardly. Her whip dragged against the wall and left a massive gouge in it. The soldiers seeing that she was down cautiously crept towards her motionless body. One rolled her over with his gun, but he noticed that her hand was clenched, and glowing. They all leaned over to see what it was. Samus smiled.  
  
Merc felt the ship shake again as another of Samus's mines went off.  
  
"How fucking hard is it to kill her?" Merc asked a soldier coldly.  
  
"We are trying sir, but she seems to be behaving oddly," he said cautiously.  
  
"What do you mean oddly," G.C. asked leaning over to peer at the soldier.  
  
"Uh, well sir she appears to be moving more methodically than expected. She is moving in a sweep pattern around the halls, and we never see her coming. It seems as though she is purposely wasting time," he said.  
  
Merc laughed callously and pointed at the soldier. "If you don't bring her head in here within ten minutes, I will personally stuff you in a suitcase and throw you out into space, got that soldier?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir," he said shakily. He motioned to twenty soldiers and silently gestured for them to lock and load. They all cocked their guns, and left the room. Merc grabbed his mike for the COM system.  
  
"Samus, it would seem as though we've had a change of plans. I now give you an ultimatum. Hand yourself over, or I may just have to use your friend as the first example of things to come. A shame too, he looks like I did when I was young," Merc said as he shut off the mike and wheeled around to look at Kevin, who still slept, but was tied to a chair.  
  
A long time ago  
  
Samus sneaked around the halls completely silent. When she was encountered by a group of soldiers she quickly dispatched of them, receiving minimal injuries. So far she had minor fractures to her suit's torso as well as on her leg and her gun was totally overheated, but other than she was only scratched. When the latest armada came tromping around the corner, Samus released the cord and made it run stiff. She held it at her side, like a samurai preparing to attack. She charged forward as the soldiers opened fire. Her suit took many hits and she was badly damaged, but she kept charging.  
  
"Die you bastards!" Samus screamed as she charged right into the group and became hacking and cleaving away at them. When she was finished her suit was covered in blood and she was breathing heavily. Her suit was seriously damaged and was close to shutting down. She put the suit away in the jewel and took a minute to collect her thoughts as she stared at the jewel in her hand. She had killed many already, more than she had hoped, but it was necessary in order for her to be successful with the remainder of her plan. When she was in that armour she lost all thought of remorse, or sadness. She became a cold killer and almost delighted in her work. Her adopted parents gave her the jewel as a child. Her foster parents were the Chozo. She was orphaned as a child when her parents were killed by Space Pirates. Samus was alone in that colony for months. It was labelled as a derelict and was left for future colonisation if necessary. She ate what little food was left, and wandered the barren halls alone. One day (or evening she was never really sure) an odd spacecraft began to dock on her space colony. Samus quickly hid, frightened that it was the pirates coming back to look for her. Instead it was an odd race of bird-headed aliens. They never spoke, and moved slowly as though each step were carefully calculated. Samus watched them from the shadows as the examined her colony and sifted through the files in its database. When they reached her room and began to sort through her belongings she became angry and ran out of hiding.  
  
"Leave my stuff alone!" Samus yelled in defiance as she stood before these six and a half feet monsters. They looked at her quizzically and than at each other. Samus just stood there with her arms spread protecting her stuff. One of them leaned forward and touched Samus's forehead.  
  
"We apologise for our intrusion," it said this through telepathy. Samus was shocked.  
  
"Who, I mean.who are you?" Samus asked through telepathy herself. The creatures looked puzzled. "What?"  
  
"We have yet to meet another race capable of using telepathy, or learning so quickly," the apparent leader said.  
  
"Really, it wasn't really all that difficult," Samus said looking up at them.  
  
"In answer to your question, we are the Chozo, please tell us your name," the leader asked putting a talon like hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Samus, Samus Aran," she said slowly as she looked at its hand.  
  
"Samus, you are very special, would you please come with us?" he asked gesturing towards the doorway.  
  
"Uh, ok why?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Because you are interest us, and we would like to learn more about your people," it said as it led her out to the docking bay. They boarded their ship and took off. Samus looked around at all of the Chozos that sat motionlessly in the ship that seemed to fly itself, without any piloting or navigation at all.  
  
When they got near a planet it slowed down and began a decent. The doors opened to reveal a very organic world, seemingly primitive.  
  
"What is this place?" Samus asked as she looked around in amazement.  
  
"This is our home, Ainumaria, we are a race that strives knows all and have over aeons slowly started to die out. Our intelligence has limited our need for knowledge and knowledge is the foundation of life. Without a need to learn, there is no reason to live. We, in order to preserve ourselves have begun to place ourselves in stasis until the universe once again needs to restart and be re-taught," he said as they waked towards a large temple. It was a simple stone temple that looked almost ancient. When they reached the top, a single blue jewel was embedded in the altar in the temple.  
  
"This is what we keep our knowledge in. We transform it into an energy that is then kept inside. All of our people have one, except this one has been somewhat of an extra," an advisor said beside Samus. "The reason we called you here is because we believe that this stone would be best used by you."  
  
"Me?" Samus asked as she walked up to the stone. She reached out to touch it and it sparkled in her presence.  
  
"It has accepted her," the advisor whispered to the leader. Samus touched it and it liquefied. She looked back at the Chozo, than at her hand, which was covered in a blue, sludge that kept growing. She tried to run, but it held her back and covered he entire arm. As it slid its way across her body it began to turn orange and translucent. When it was done she was covered in the film that began to harden like a cocoon. When it dried, Samus was clad in orange armour that looked very much like what the Chozo were wearing.  
  
"I can't breathe in here," Samus screamed through the suit.  
  
"Stop fighting it, just become Varia," the leader said as he looked on.  
  
"Varia?" she asked relaxing a little.  
  
"Varia is the name of the suit you wear Samus, and it is the name of our Goddess," the leader said as he lowered to one knee. The others followed in suit as she looked around at them. They were bowing to her. When they arose, they gestured for Samus to follow them. They went down the stairs and Samus found it extremely easy. She felt as light as air. Just for fun she skipped down two stairs and jumped. To her surprise and the Chozo's she flew off and launched through the air. She began to come down and landed at the end of the stairs, a drop well over a hundred feet. The Chozo hurried down to check on her.  
  
"What happened?" the advisor asked as he ran up to Samus.  
  
"I don't know, I just sort of took of," Samus said as she looked at the suit. It was then that she noticed that her right arm was different than her left. She looked it over and pointed it instinctually up into the sky. When she focused on the gun it began to glow. The Chozo looked on in amazement. She kept focusing and focusing as the gun glowed brighter and brighter. She suddenly sneezed and the gun split open quickly and a massive orb, well over fifteen feet in diameter took off into the sky, splitting the clouds. Samus was pressed into the ground about 6 inches as she pulled her gun down and stared at it. "Whoa!"  
  
So her life with the Chozo began. She lived with them for over ten years, studying about their culture and learning about their customs. She remained in the suit the entire time and in turn grew quickly. She was at five feet by nine and at six feet by twelve. When she was old enough, the Chozo gave her one of their ships and bade her farewell as she was off on her own to learn and become the true Chozo goddess, Varia. Her life began here, but it was difficult. She grew weary of simple learning and wished to experience things for herself. It was then that she took on the job for the Galactic Federation. Her experience with the metroids was really more of a learning experience than anything else. When she lived in that suit, it began to change her, physically and emotionally. Her physiology became more like that of the Chozo, tall and powerful and her weight became heavier in order to compensate for her light weight in the suit. She became aggressive, and also much more intelligent. When that metroid saved her life it also changed her. Her body became more durable and her strength increased without the suit. She slowly became what the Chozo had asked of her. She became Varia.  
  
Touchdown  
  
When Samus was all rested up she shoved the jewel into her pocket and walked towards the ballroom. Four guards stood in front of the door and looked at her surprised. She walked towards them in surrender. They grabbed her quickly and hustled her into the ballroom. She was brought before G.C.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked the guards.  
  
"Uh, she surrendered sir," one guard said nervously.  
  
"You fool! She was tricking you." he said as he saw Samus smile. She easily got loose from the guards' grasp and grabbed two rifles from them. She shot the guards beside her and pointed both barrels right into G.C.'s face. She looked around the guns and grinned.  
  
"I really don't need much of a reason to blow your fucking head off right now, you've given me plenty," she said with a cold subtlety.  
  
"Calm down Samus," Merc said as he tilted his head over at Kevin. Samus looked over at the sleeping Kevin, than back at Merc.  
  
"G.C. you call yourself a man, you would kill women and sleeping children?" Samus said vehemently.  
  
"You, Ms. Aran, ordinary woman," G.C. smirked.  
  
"No shit!" Samus said as she pointed one gun at his head, and another at Kevin. She fired four shots at Kevin and blew away the chair he was on. He fell to the ground, hit his head and woke up.  
  
"Ow that hurt, oh, hi Sam what's going on?" Kevin said as he looked around at everyone.  
  
"Kevin, come here," Samus said as she pointed a gun at the soldier beside Kevin. Kevin walked over beside Samus and clutched her leg. She brought the other gun back to point at Merc.  
  
"Well, I really should kill you, but I won't," Samus said as she saw the fear wash off of Merc. She handed Kevin a rifle "Kevin, hold this and if he blinks shoot him."  
  
She grabbed her jewel and placed it on her hand. Quickly her suit went on and she held the cannon up to Merc. His eyes went wide with fear. Samus began to charge up a shot that made the room run cold. Frost surrounded the floor around her, and her cannon turned blue. Her gun had frost and ice well up inside it as her arm expanded and quivered. She fired it right into Merc's face and he froze solid. When soldiers ran to his aid, she held op her cannon as well as a rifle.  
  
"Back off!" she yelled at them. "I'm running things now got it?"  
  
The soldiers looked at each other than back at Samus.  
  
"What do you want?" one asked stepping forward.  
  
"First, get the engines going; secondly take G.C. here down to the storage room and put him in the freezer. When the ship is going and Merc is away, wake everyone up and get this ship back on its way to C-421, I have an important appointment, and I really would like to make it. Is that clear!" she asked as she pointed at soldiers giving out commands.  
  
"And if we refuse?" another soldier asked. Samus just walked up to him and held her cannon right up to his face and leaned up to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Than I guess you'll have to start looking for a new head," Samus said as she put down her cannon and walked away. He nearly wet himself as he began to bark out orders to the soldiers and they scrambled everywhere. When things seemed to be moving she knelt down beside Kevin. "You ok bud?"  
  
"Yeah," Kevin said. He looked rather odd holding a rifle taller than he was. Samus put down her rifle and took his away and put it down also. She stood up and destroyed both guns with a shot from her cannon. When she felt the ship lurch and watched as Merc was slid out she motioned for another soldier to come over.  
  
"When everything is done, I want you to throw all of your guns out of the ship. Than head back to you rooms and act like nothing ever happened ok, tell everyone else."  
  
"Uh yes ma'am, but why let us go?" he asked looking at her both frightened and curious.  
  
"I don't think what you were doing was right, but I won't hold it against you. I know how it feels to get screwed around with," Samus sighed. The soldier nodded, smiled and left the room.  
  
All of the guns were thrown out into space and the soldiers went back to their rooms. An anti gas was pumped through the ducts and everyone began to rise from their slumber, totally unaware as to what had happened. Samus went back to her room with Kevin. She took off her suit and looked at the jewel.  
  
"Go to bed Kevin, I am too ok," Samus said as she walked back to her bedroom.  
  
"But Sam, I ain't tired," he complained.  
  
"Fake it," Samus pointed at Kevin and went to bed herself. She was exhausted and slept for the remainder of the trip. Pity the Rich  
  
When they arrived at C-421, Samus was awakened by Kevin who was bouncing around the room, as hyper as ever.  
  
"Kevin pipe down I'm sleeping," she moaned out from the bedroom.  
  
"But Sam, look at the shiny city," Kevin said running into the bedroom.  
  
"City," Samus was a little confused and still very tired. "You mean we're here?"  
  
"Where?" Kevin asked scratching his head.  
  
"Never mind," Samus said as she got up and went to the window. It was a the largest city Samus had ever seen. She went to her room and got dressed. She decided that she ought to look somewhat presentable, so she put her hair up with a metal dowel and applied a little makeup. The ship docked and Samus got off. She was greeted by a limousine and a woman in a black business suit.  
  
"Ms. Aran?" she asked as Samus walked down the platform, Kevin tagged along behind.  
  
"Yes?" she asked as she as she put down her bags and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Meryl Vista, Mr. Herin's secretary, please come with me," she said in a very cheery yet official voice. Samus went for her bags, but they were already put in the back of the limo. Just before she got in the limo she quickly ran over to the flight attendant on the platform who was checking off names on her list. Kevin stayed with Meryl and looked up at her, she smiled and Kevin waved back.  
  
"Hey," Samus called out as the attendant turned around. "I heard someone mention something about a body in the storage freezer. You may want to go check that out."  
  
"What?!" the attendant first looked at Samus incredulously, than ran into the ship  
  
"There we go," Samus grinned as she and Kevin got into the limo and it lifted off and flew towards a massive building that dwarfed all others in the area.  
  
"We really appreciate this, Ms. Aran. Mr. Herin is as you know a very wealthy man and has more money than an entire planet could ever spend, but he has been under attack recently," the secretary said as she sat across from Samus. Kevin was pressed up against the window trying to absorb all of C-421's wonders.  
  
"Call me Samus, what kind of attacks," Samus said grabbing a beer from the mini bar and twisting it open. It was not a twist off. The secretary looked at her in utter disbelief, than shook it off.  
  
"Mr. Herin has had numerous attempts of assassination on his life, three within the month," the secretary said looking at her clipboard.  
  
"I see, than why call me? I am a bounty hunter, not a bodyguard," Samus said after taking a swig from her beer.  
  
"Because Samus, this assassin is far more advanced than any we have ever encountered. Normally we would capture him or her and interrogate them as to their buyer and motives, but this one is a little different. It pops out of nowhere and disappears without a trace. Mr. Herin has been shot twice, but not fatally. And the most interesting thing is that the person has a suit very similar to yours," she said as she held up an image of Samus's suit. Samus nearly choked on her beer.  
  
"What, another suit?" Samus said as she leaned forwards.  
  
"Yes, we have not been able to get any decent pictures yet, but it is very much like yours, except blue, and much broader in the shoulders and hips," Meryl said as she looked back at her clipboard. "What we need you to do is hunt down this "ghost" and bring it back to us."  
  
Samus leaned back in her chair and poked Kevin in the back while thinking.  
  
"That tickles Sam," Kevin said twitching and laughing.  
  
"How much," Samus asked looking out the window.  
  
"However much you need, if you manage to pull it off Mr. Herin will be very grateful," Meryl said putting the clipboard aside. They landed on top of the Herin Enterprise building and they all got out. There was a very distinguished man on the landing pad. He had silver hair and a constant five o'clock shadow. He was short, and had a little paunch on him, but seemed to be in good shape. He was Mr. Herin, the richest man in the Taurus system, and also the most powerful.  
  
"Samus, a pleasure to meet you," he beamed as she walked over to him and they shook hands. He knelt down in front of Kevin and shook his hand. "And who is this fine young gentleman?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Kevin," he said as he smiled and shook Herin's hand dramatically.  
  
"Well hello Kevin, are you staying with Samus?" he asked looking over at Samus who just looked away.  
  
"Uh huh, she is taking me on a vacation," he said jamming his thumb towards himself.  
  
"Well, that's very nice of her," Herin said as he stood back up and smiled at Samus. "Well, we really must head inside, this building catches a terrible updraft and things get far too chilly up here."  
  
Herin ushered Kevin and Samus inside to a large elevator. Meryl and the chauffeur also came in with her bags.  
  
"Have you been briefed?" Mr. Herin said as he looked at Meryl.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Vista has informed me entirely," Samus said looking over at Meryl who just nodded. "So, for a man who has been shot, you seem rather cheery."  
  
"Yes, well my doctors have worked wonders," he chuckled. He rolled back his sleeve to reveal to large burn marks. Samus quickly grabbed his arm and examined the marks closely.  
  
"This is from my gun," Samus said perplexed.  
  
"No, Ms. Aran, it is from another suit, very similar to yours," Mr. Herin said pulling back and rolling his sleeve down. "I have studied you for some time now, all of your missions and everything about you," Herin said patting Samus on the back.  
  
"Wow, I feel so violated," Samus said sarcastically.  
  
"Hence the room number right?"  
  
"Oh yes, 388 a little joke, please accept my apologies," Mr. Herin said chuckling a little.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Samus said as they stepped out of the elevator into a large hall.  
  
"Now, if it is ok with you, I would ask that you please begin your job immediately," Mr. Herin said as they strolled down the hall. Workers bustled about everywhere and two janitors were washing the floor.  
  
"Wait a second, first I would like you to take Kevin to my room and than I will start," she said as she stopped in front of Herin.  
  
"Of course, Meryl would you please guide Master Kevin to his room, Samus has work," Herin said without even looking at Meryl.  
  
"But Sam, I wanna stay with you," Kevin pleaded.  
  
"'Fraid not bud, I have work to do," Samus said shaking her head. "Just go with Meryl to our room ok."  
  
"Ok," he said dejectedly as Meryl grabbed his hand and they walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Herin?" the janitor said as he walked over to Mr. Herin.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Herin asked looking around Samus. The janitor said nothing; rather he pulled a gun out of his utility belt and pointed it at Mr. Herin. Before he could fire, Samus casually grabbed is arm and twisted in an odd angle than let go. The janitor dropped the gun and stepped back a little than screamed.  
  
"My arm you broke my fucking arm!" he said as he dropped to his knees. Mr. Herin began to laugh.  
  
"Very well done Samus, you immobilised him in less than three seconds," Mr. Herin said as a group of guards swarmed around the janitor. "This is my personal body guard, Jenero."  
  
Jenero waved and grimaced as he was carried away.  
  
"A test," Samus mumbled as she waved back a little at Jenero.  
  
"Yes, I just need to check your reflexes. Don't worry about Jenero, he has already broken every bone in his body, and my doctors are the best in the galaxy," Herin smiled as they continued into his office. The guards standing outside opened two large steel doors in front of his office. They opened to reveal a large office, devoid of any furniture save for a massive desk, a luxurious chair and too smaller chairs in front of the desk. Mr. Herin walked over to his desk and sat down. Upon sitting down, his whole office came to life, panels slide down, keyboards and monitors appeared everywhere and even Mr. Herin seemed to be more business like than before.  
  
"Samus, please," Herin said as he gestured towards a chair. Samus walked over to it as she observed the room and sat down. "Like you were told, someone exceedingly dangerous is after me. It is my personal belief that only you can stop it. It is wearing a suit of armour very similar to yours, but we believe it to be a male model, hence the broader shoulders and hips. We would appreciate any information you can give us on your suit."  
  
"No," Samus said flatly.  
  
"No?" Herin asked a little confused.  
  
"No, this suit's little secrets are what makes me so efficient" Samus said as she held out the crystal.  
  
"Is that it there" Mr. Herin said leaning forward.  
  
"Yes," Samus said sliding it towards Herin. Herin went to touch it. "Careful, it doesn't like being touched."  
  
"Surely you jest Samus, it is mere suit of armour, it can't like or dislike anything," Herin said, but still pulled his hand away just to be safe. Samus grabbed the jewel and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"I will tell you everything I feel you need to know under one circumstance," Samus said leaning on his desk.  
  
"And what is that Ms. Aran," Herin said in a sugary sweet attitude.  
  
"I get to talk to the assassin first, plus I get his armour," Samus said looking pensively at her fingernails than at Herin.  
  
"Absolutely not, once he is captured, you are to report immediately to me, do you understand?" Herin said pounding his fist on the desk.  
  
"Uh huh, ok than, where did you want me to stake out?" Samus said brushing off the subject like it had never been brought up.  
  
"Yes, well you are free to roam the premises for now, but be on guard and expect to be called upon at all times," Herin said standing up to see Samus out. She waved him away and walked out on her own.  
  
"Oh, Herin by the way, If I were the assassin, you'd be dead," Samus said with her back turned.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said staring at her quizzically.  
  
"You didn't even check to see if I was armed," she said casually.  
  
"You're only wearing a shirt and pants, where could you possibly hide a gun," Herin said looking her over.  
  
Samus reached into her hair and pulled out the metal dowel holding her hair up and threw it at Herin. It buried itself into the wall beside him.  
  
"I really don't need one. Please be more careful, I would like to get paid," Samus said as she loosened her hair and walked out leaving Mr. Herin stunned. She walked out into the hall and began to look around. With Kevin currently not present, she was a little more relaxed. She paced around and looked out of the massive windows of the Herin Enterprise building. C-421 was a massive C class planet, C standing for city.  
  
C-421 was one large city with many high buildings and vast skies. Surprisingly, very few people actually lived on C-421. It was mainly a business planet with Herin in charge. Most commuted from the moon colonies that surrounded C-421 much like an interplanetary slumber town. The lower levels of the city were home to the general labourers that worked inside Mr. Herin's Enterprise. Anyone of them could be the assassin. Samus stepped out on to a balcony and watched as a flock of licradons took off from the rooftops. She looked over the edge to look all the way down to the slums and housing units. Just for kicks she climbed up on the railing and jumped. She hung there for a moment than plummeted ten stories until she landed on the balcony below her, cracking the steel and shattering the tile. She brushed herself off and smiled. She felt alive when she was in the air, and free. She paced through the lower halls and noticed that they seemed somewhat less extravagant than the upper floors. As she walked through the corridors, she noticed that she wasn't alone, but didn't let on; rather she just walked over to the stair well and slowly opened the door. She took one look back and went up to her room. 


	4. Another Sleepless Night

Ghost Assassin Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Repetitive, huh? This story belongs to James Sate, Metroid belongs to Nintendo.  
  
Another sleepless night  
  
Samus's "room" was actually more of an apartment. It was large and very ornate, but still very business like. Kevin had his own room beside the kitchen and the wall screen was modest. Samus figured that Herin didn't want her staying too long. She took a quick shower and joined Kevin on the couch for a movie. All movie stars seemed to be created for their roles. The action oriented always starred bulking muscle men where as the dramas featured the good looking and clean-shaven type, and the women were always very graceful. Samus hated T.V. Kevin seemed to like it so she sat with him until he fell asleep. Samus turned off the screen and put Kevin in his room. When she went to bed herself, she was surprised that she didn't feel all that tired. Her mind was racing over events of the day, and plans for the upcoming week. She couldn't shake the thought of another suit. Hers had been the only one; at least she was told so. In here years with the Chozo, she was told all about the history of Varia and the legend behind her. She was apparently a very beautiful goddess who ruled over the Chozo. She won numerous wars for them, as the Chozo were a generally peaceful race. When attacked, Varia would fight them off with her band of soldiers whom were gods and divine beings themselves. When she became ill after a long life, she left her soul to the Chozo who in turn enshrined it in the blue jewel. Samus became very close to the Chozo in her time there, and was deeply saddened when she was told that it was time for her to leave. They were her parents, the only parents she had ever known. Samus was just about to shut her eyes, when she felt the building rumble slightly.  
  
"Shit!" Samus said as she hopped out of bed and went for the jewel. She eyed it carefully, than but it on. She stormed out of her room and gunned it in the direction of the rumble. As she flew up the stairs, she sensed something unlike anything she had felt before. It was like her suit was pulling her towards something, and she was out of control. When she burst through the stairs outside of Herin's bedroom, she noticed a shadowy figure holding a guard by the collar of his shirt, than dropped his limp body to the ground. It turned around slowly as it felt Samus's presence in the room.  
  
"Oh my God," Samus gasp as she saw what it was. As though looking in a mirror, she saw her suit. It was blue and orange, and was very tall. Like Meryl had said it had very broad shoulders, and appeared to not have the same large shoulder pads. Its helmet was black and had a blue visor and a very small spike in the centre. Lower down its legs, instead of narrowing like Samus's, turned into massive boots with black cords covering the joints. Its gun was on the left hand and was wider than Samus's. It too seemed stunned to see Samus, but had the sense to open fire on her. The gun whirred and an insanely massive barrage of orbs flew at Samus like a hailstorm. Samus back-hand sprung out of the way and also opened fire. The suit dodged and let the shots hammer into Herin's door.  
  
"Who are you!?" it called between shots. The voice was noticeably masculine  
  
"Who am I? Who the hell are you?!" Samus called back as she let down her chain and ran at it. It ran at Samus as well, but rather produced a short sword from its arm. They clashed and stared at each other, each puzzled by this new stranger. "Why do you have a suit like mine?"  
  
"This suit is the only one in existence, yours must be a fake," he snarled back at her. The pushed each other away and simply stared at the other's suit.  
  
"This is getting us no where, tell me where you got your suit," Samus demanded.  
  
Suddenly Jenero burst through the door behind Samus along with about twenty guards and they opened fire on the "ghost".  
  
Jenero was carrying a six-foot long rail gun that made the room light up as he rounded off shots on the assassin. He easily dodged the shots and jumped out onto the rooftops of the city below him. Jenero pushed past the dazed Samus and stuck the gun out the window. Without any regard for anyone below he once again opened fire on the assassin. A long trail of gunfire was sent screaming behind the assassin and missed every time.  
  
"Fuck," Jenero said in a heavy South American accent. He pulled his gun back and point at Samus "Well hunter, go catch yourself a ghost!"  
  
Samus shook off her daze and jumped out the window after him. She caught up to him, but he seemed to have let her, as he was metres ahead. They both ran and jumped across the rooftops and dodged the occasional air vent while still mesmerised by each other. It wasn't until Samus opened fire on him that he to began to fire back. Jenero saw their fire fight from inside the Herin Enterprise building.  
  
"They look like fireflies for Christ sake," he mumbled as the light from their guns seemed to appear and reappear all over the place. When the ghost jumped down into the slums and Samus followed, they both fell through the air firing at each other, occasionally running down the wall and using their jets to quickly change positions. They hit the ground hard, but only stopped for a minute, than they were up again and Samus was chasing him again.  
  
"Enough of this," Samus thought as she quickly jumped at him and landed on him hard. They both fell to the ground, and lay there breathing heavily. Samus swung her gun up to point at him, but noticed that he did also.  
  
"Well, it would seem that we are in a bit of a quandary," he said flipping over and sitting on the ground cross legged, still pointing his gun at her. She followed in suit. So there they sat, unable to do much of anything.  
  
"What say we lose the suits," Samus said in hopes of seeing the ghost.  
  
"No, I don't think I'll be doing that," he said as he stretched his arm. "How about you, you take yours off?"  
  
Samus thought that she might play it political and do so, when she realised that she hadn't put anything on before she put her suit on.  
  
"And leave myself open? You must think I am insane," she said quickly.  
  
"Well, we might look kinda funny just sitting here for the rest of eternity. Let me go, it'll make things easier for you."  
  
"Take off the suit and I will."  
  
"Hmmm.promise," he said jokingly. He reached for his jewel in his hand as Samus put down her cannon. When his suit liquefied and went back into the jewel, it became orange and hardened. "There."  
  
Before Samus was a young man, not much older than twenty. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and a cherub face. He was powerfully built, and smiled despite the long fight they had just had.  
  
This innocent looking worker was the cold-blooded killer than Herin wanted Samus to hunt.  
  
"A little young to be a killer aren't you?" Samus asked as she stood up.  
  
"Not really, besides I matched you didn't I," he said smiling.  
  
"I suppose so, well you had better be on your way," Samus said shooing him away.  
  
"Just going to let me go huh?" he said as he slowly walked away.  
  
"Well, if your purpose is to kill Herin, than you will be back," Samus said walking away from him.  
  
"I see, well than see you later," he said as he walked away whistling.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" Samus said quickly spinning around. He stopped whistling and tilted his head.  
  
"Scott," he said as he began to walk way again and whistle. Samus arrived at the Herin Enterprise building and jumped up to the window she and the Scott fell from. Jenero was waiting there with Herin; Jenero was leaning on his gun and talking to Herin when he noticed Samus.  
  
"Where is he?" Herin asked in a mock casualness.  
  
"He managed to get into sewers, and he disappeared," Samus said crossing her arms.  
  
"I told you, it's a ghost, a bloody fucking ghost," Jenero said waving his hands about wildly.  
  
"Ms. Aran, I expect that you will make sure to stop him next time, I lost two guards, and had my entire hallway turned into one gigantic scrap heap," Herin said gesturing to the destroyed furniture and smouldering lighting. "Get him next time, or disappear yourself."  
  
"Look Herin, I am taking this job out of sheer curiosity, I really don't need you bossing me around. I can just as easily hunt him on my own without protecting you," Samus played her hand, and Herin didn't call her bluff.  
  
He huffed, yelled at Jenero and went back to his room. Samus looked at Jenero for a second, than went down to her own room. When she got the suit off and crawled into bed, she realised that she was no longer alone. She had met someone that might just teach her more about the Chozo, more than she knew. She had just dozed off to bed when Kevin came in.  
  
"Mornin' Sam," Kevin said jumping on the bed.  
  
"Wha.morning?" she said as she looked at the clock. It was indeed morning. Samus grumbled and pushed Kevin off the bed with her foot. "Go watch cartoons and let me sleep. Kevin looked at her, smiled and ran out to the living room and turned on the T.V.  
  
"And keep it down!"  
  
A Day out on the Town  
  
Samus woke up later that morning to report to Herin on the night before. He was still in an uproar, and listened little to what she said. She explained his fighting tactics and mannerisms, but never mentioned his name or the fact that she sat down and talked with him. She was dismissed for the day and she took Kevin out to look around the city. She wore black formfitting pants and an orange sleeveless turtleneck. She wore a dull orange bomber jacket with a high collar.  
  
"Hey Sam?" Kevin asked as they walked down the streets of C-421.  
  
"Yeah," she asked as she stopped to grab something to drink from a vendor.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Kevin asked looking at her puzzled.  
  
"Oh, I was just looking around the building, staking things out for the area," Samus fibbed. She figured that Kevin ought to know as little as possible, in order to keep him safe.  
  
"Okay, I just heard thunder coming from outside and was scared," Kevin said clutching her leg. Samus was shocked, she looked down at Kevin who just held on to her leg and she smiled. Despite the fact that she knew very little about him, she felt a pull towards him.  
  
"Hey Kev, want to go to a toy store?" Samus asked shaking him free.  
  
"Yeah!" Kevin squealed with delight. Samus led him towards a large orange and silver building. It was labelled "Galactoys" in large over, exaggerated letters. Samus walked in with Kevin in tow. They were greeted with the scent of candy and other child loved items. Kevin practically dragged Samus around as he looked at one toy to the next always followed with a, "Look at this Sam!" or "Wow, this is so cool!" Kevin stopped in front of a large stand with toy guns on it.  
  
"Sam, can I get one?" he asked putting on the biggest puppy dog expression.  
  
"I don't know Kevin." Samus started when she noticed someone familiar grab for one.  
  
"Here you go bud," Scott said as he knelt down and handed Kevin a gun. He stood up and smiled at Samus. Kevin went wild.  
  
"Hey, thanks mister. That was really nice huh Sam," Kevin said tugging at her shirt.  
  
"Th..thank you," Samus stuttered. She obviously knew who it was, but she had left her suit on. Scott had no idea.  
  
"Hey, no problem," Scott said as he handed her a credit.  
  
"No it's ok I can afford it," Samus said as she pushed the card away.  
  
"I insist," Scott said holding her hand and putting it in. Samus stared at the card than up at the smiling Scott. "May I ask why a grown man is in a toy store?"  
  
"I really don't know," Scott said laughing. "It's the weirdest thing. I felt as though I was almost pulled in here. Nice place though, the laughter of kids certainly is something."  
  
Scott and Samus looked around as kids ran around and stressed out parents ran after them. The three walked over to the register and paid for Kevin's gun, which he opened immediately and began playing with it. Scott laughed a little and walked Samus and Kevin outside.  
  
"Again, thank you for that, although you really didn't need to," Samus said.  
  
"No problem," Scott said as he mussed up Kevin's hair.  
  
"Um, may I ask your name?" Samus wanted to see if the name he had told her was in fact his real name. This way he would have no reason to lie.  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry, Scott," he said sticking out his hand for a handshake. Samus was reluctant, but shook his hand none the less. Instinctually they both used there non-cannon hand. When they touched finger tips, a small spark jumped from their hands.  
  
"Wow, that was odd," Scott said looking at his hand. Samus looked at hers also. It was the same person she had met last night and she knew it now.  
  
"Hey Sam?" Kevin asked. Samus looked down at Kevin. "Can we go home now; I wanna show Ms. Vista my new toy."  
  
"Sure Kev," she said softly. She looked up to say goodbye to Scott, but he was gone. In fact, Samus didn't even hear him leave. Samus chuckled a little. "Ghost."  
  
Samus looked around in the crowd for a second, than gave up and went back with Kevin to Herin Enterprise. When they arrived at the front foyer, the guards looked at Kevin's gun just to make sure it wasn't real.  
  
"You're kidding right?' Samus asked with her arms crossed.  
  
"Sorry Miss, but we have to be careful, Mr. Herin is extra paranoid after last night," the guard said handing back the gun to Kevin who snatched it out of his hands and held it close. He stuck his tongue out at the guard and went into the elevator with Samus. They stopped on the administrative floor and Kevin ran over to Meryl's desk.  
  
"Hey Ms. Vista, look what a friend of Sam bought me," he said shaking the gun at Meryl.  
  
"A friend?" Meryl said looking the gun over, than looked at Samus.  
  
"Really more of a polite stranger," Samus corrected.  
  
"Oh, I see," Meryl said as she handed the gun back and nodded at Kevin. "That was very nice of them."  
  
"I suppose so," Samus shrugged.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Mr. Guerrero wanted to talk to you," Meryl said holding up a note.  
  
"Guerrero?" Samus asked. She had never heard the name before.  
  
"Jenero, sorry, I should have told you earlier, only Mr. Herin calls him by his first name," Meryl rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll try to remember that," Samus said as she walked back to the elevator with Kevin. "What floor is he on?" Samus asked as she opened to door.  
  
"Probably on the same one as Herin, he is always within a sprint's distance from him," Meryl said as she rubbed her temples. "Check Herin's office Ms. Aran."  
  
Samus thanked Meryl and stepped into the elevator and pushed for the top floor. The doors closed with a hiss of pressure and the elevator began its fast ascent to the top.  
  
The Gunman  
  
The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened to reveal Jenero standing at the far end of the hall talking with Herin. They both looked over at her as she stepped out.  
  
"Kevin, go to our room ok?" Samus said as she held the elevator open.  
  
"Ok, I am gonna watch cartoons ok?" he said reaching for the button to their floor. Samus pushed it for him.  
  
"Alright, see you in a bit," Samus said as the door closed. Samus felt uneasy around Jenero. He was a little too wild for her, and definitely a nut job. Kevin might have been frightened.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Aran good morning," Jenero said in his thick South American accent. He was less armed than last night, but still had a handgun strapped to his ribs. He wore a black blazer and pretty much black everything else. He had short curly hair and a goatee.  
  
"Actually it's afternoon, but whatever. What did you want to see me for?" she asked ready to defend her actions for last night.  
  
"I figured that you might benefit from a tour of the building," he said walking towards her. "After all, one cannot defend a castle half as well unless they know every square inch of it."  
  
"Quite right," Herin chimed in. "Which is why I suggest you take this little tour, learn the building, that way we can catch that assassin once and for all. Why, even learning of the secret passages alone will be like learning a shortcut from one end of Taurus to another."  
  
"Ok, but how long do you expect this to take?" Samus asked. She hated long lectures.  
  
"Don't worry, you will be back in time to join me for dinner," Herin said as he turned around and walked into his office. Samus raised an eyebrow at this, and started to say something when Jenero started talking.  
  
"Well, for starters, you should first know that this room is capable of being completely air tight. If not for that break in the window last night, we would have trapped him in a vacuum," Jenero said as he held up a wrist panel that displayed a series of pressure sensitive buttons. "I can control any and all security systems from here. It is also connected to every video camera and motion sensor in the building."  
  
"Than how could this "ghost" possibly be getting in?" Samus asked in mock amazement.  
  
"That is a riddle I have yet to solve," Jenero scowled. "But be assured, I will. Now, if you will follow me to the security ward I can show you all of the equipment at your disposal as well as a complete floor plan of the building."  
  
"Actually, that might just help me," Samus said as she walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Ms. Aran!" Jenero stammered in anger. She turned around casually smiling.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to give me my gun back," he demanded. Samus produced the gun from inside her jacket. She tossed it to him and he snatched it out of the air, spun it around and holstered it all with in a second.  
  
"May I suggest that you pay better attention to what is going, next time your lack of attention might get you killed," Samus said. Jenero lost his scowl and smiled. He pulled out Samus's ID card from his pocket and waved it at her.  
  
"And you Ms. Aran would not step a foot outside this building alive without this," he said tossing it back. Samus grabbed it and looked at the card. Jenero was only close enough to grab the card once, and it was in her inside jacket pocket. He must have grabbed it when she grabbed his gun. Perhaps there was more to this gun happy guard then she had first suspected.  
  
The two toured the building, Jenero occasionally pointing out any hidden passages or "room specialities". When they got down to the main security office, Samus noticed that it seemed very heavily sealed, more so than even Herin's office.  
  
"Welcome to the nerve centre of Herin Enterprise," Jenero said as he opened the doors after a lengthy pass sequence. The door's massive locking system spun in the middle and released a dense steam as it unlocked and opened to reveal Herin Enterprise's security centre. An entire legion of people scurried about as they updated reports and monitored events inside the building. Samus walked around in awe as she soaked in the technological marvels. Three-dimensional holograms were displayed in a centre of the room as they whirred about examining all possible openings in the building. In an arena off to the right, new guns were being tested as well as future weapon possibilities.  
  
"It's so big," Samus said still marvelling the fact that such a massive sector actually was unable to catch one person.  
  
"Yes, we have been working round the clock in order to catch this ghost. He seems to have avoided all of our other methods of detection and prevention. We are currently working on a new wall unit gun that will shoot and kill anyone without these," Jenero said proudly as he held up a small chip. "These will be implanted into the employees by me personally. If anyone fails to have one of these, they will be shot immediately."  
  
"Isn't that a little--."  
  
"Brilliant? Yes, I thought it up myself."  
  
"I was going to say insane. What if one is malfunctioning, or if the guns go haywire, you would kill hundreds," Samus pointed out. Jenero threw the chip back in his pocket and stomped off towards the armoury. Samus followed, grinning a little. Jenero turned around a corner and when Samus caught up he popped out again holding his massive rail gun right in front of Samus.  
  
"Shit!" Samus said as she instinctually back flipped and knocked the gun away causing Jenero to fall flat on his back. Samus landed and looked at the infuriated Jenero, who was like a turtle on his shell, unable to flip over.  
  
"Ms. Aran! Would you be so kind as to pick me up?" Jenero said thrusting an arm out in her direction. She grabbed it and hauled him up. When he was on his feet he cleared his throat. "That is the second time your "reflexes" have caused me an inconvenience."  
  
"Sorry, what is this thing anyway?" Samus said looking the gun over.  
  
"This is the LRA anti-tank rail gun. It is capable of levelling a house in under 30-seconds and is yet as accurate as to.actually a demonstration might say it all. Jenkins, hold up your pen!" Jenero yelled at an assistant at the other end of the room. Even Samus had to squint slightly to see him. While still focusing on what he was working on, a thin balding man at the other end of the room held up a small digital pen. Jenero pulled the gun up slightly and fired a single shot the echoed through the room. Samus saw the pen simply vaporised and a small amount of smoke wafted up at the end of the room. Jenkins took his hand down, grabbed another pen and kept working.  
  
"Impressive but how exactly than how did you miss our guest last night?" Samus asked casually.  
  
"Because Ms. Aran, he is not a still target. Our "guest" is still a little too fast for this gun, but we're working on it. Besides, once we get these made for all members of the security force, we will bring him down very quickly," Jenero said putting the huge gun down. Samus reached over and grabbed a small pistol from the wall. "That is an old SiG, it only fires twentieth century bullets. We keep it around as a reminder of once great guns. That was truly an age of warfare brilliance. Care to test it out we have a shooting range you could use."  
  
Samus grabbed a clip from the wall, loaded it in with a click and cocked it. She raised the gun, sighted it and fired a single shot a Jenkins. The loud bang had everyone duck, and numerous guards draw their weapons. Jenkins sat in his chair looking at the pen shattered on his desk.  
  
"Seems fine to me," Samus said innocently as she put the gun back, crossing in front of a stunned Jenero. The guards eased up and within seconds everyone was working again. She left Jenero aghast as she walked over to another large section of the sector. Jenero quickly caught up to Samus. She was watching guards learning unarmed combat in a dojo style gym.  
  
"A soldier must be as deadly without a gun as he is with one," Jenero philosophised.  
  
"May I," Samus said as she walked in to the gym before receiving and answer. She took off her jacket and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Ah, Samus Aran I presume, a pleasure to meet you," said a short elderly man of Chinese decent.  
  
"This is our trainer Master Quan," Jenero said bowing. Samus bowed also out of respect.  
  
"Would Ms. Aran like a demonstration?" Quan asked.  
  
"Actually, a test," Samus said. "First one to lay a hit on me takes me out to dinner."  
  
The guards looked Samus over in her black form fitting pants and rather tight shirt and everyone raised their hand.  
  
"For this match, you will fight Scott," Quan said as a smiling young man stepped forward. His smile was warm, not greedy like the rest and he bowed as he lined himself up with Samus.  
  
"Samus Aran huh, an honour I assure you," he said as he took his stance. Samus was floored.  
  
"How could this be, he is acting like he doesn't even know me. This is the same guy from last night and from the toy store, but he never seems to put two and two together," Samus pondered over this furiously. "He must know full well who I am, Samus Aran, the legendary bounty hunter."  
  
Scott cocked his head when he noticed Samus just standing there.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Aran?" Scott asked slowly.  
  
"What, oh, no sorry about that," Samus went into a stance and Quan stepped in between.  
  
"Scott, make the Herin Security Guard name proud and Samus, try not to kill him," Quan laughed as he raised his hand and the two went at it. Samus threw the first punch, she went straight for Scott's head, but he quickly dodged and performed a flying roundhouse, which Samus dropped under and hand sprung back all the way to the edge of the mat. The rest of the guards were totally mesmerised by the fight. Even Jenero seemed a little stunned. Samus stood up straight, flexed her arms and charged at Scott, but veered slightly off to the right and ran up along the side of the wall. She bounced off and tried to slam Scott in the head with her heel, but he caught it and flipped her back around. She was slightly disoriented for a second, but still managed to flip around his fury of kicks. The two duelled until Samus jumped up, gracing the ceiling. It was a massive gym, almost five generous stories high. She hung there for a second and than dove at Scott like a diver off a diving board. She blurred through the air but, was stopped dead in her tracks as Scott had jumped up to meet her. They were frozen in the air hands clenched together, Scott's smile fading a little. They hit the ground, hands still clenched when Quan stepped in.  
  
"That'll be enough Scott," Quan said prying the two apart. When they finally let go it was like all tension was released from the room.  
  
"Whew, that was quite a struggle, thank you Samus," Scott said bowing.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Samus said wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. "But you still never hit me."  
  
"Actually," Jenero said as he walked over to Samus. He cleaned a dribbled of blood off of her cheek and held his finger up to her and showed her the blood. She ran her own hand along her jaw line where a thin gash had been made.  
  
"Sorry about that, you let your guard down for second," Scott said wiping himself off with a towel. Samus was shocked, no one had ever beaten her in a hand to hand fight. Samus grabbed a towel and cleaned off the blood.  
  
"No, that's alright," Samus stuttered out, still a little confused. "Well, dinner is going to have to wait. I am having dinner with Mr. Herin tonight apparently, so another time perhaps?" Samus asked as she put her jacket back on.  
  
"It will be my pleasure," Scott said laughing a little than sitting down. The rest of the guards circled around him and cheered him and asked all kinds of questions about the fight. Samus and Jenero left the arena and made their way towards a dome in the centre of the room.  
  
"This is our main holograph centre. Here we can render anything with more than two dimensions," Jenero said walking over to a control console. He punched in something and the dome split open and an image of the Herin Enterprise building buzzed into view. It was the entire building, inside and out all in wire frame 3-D. Samus walked around the image eyeing it over as Jenero leaned against the console.  
  
"Would it be possible for me to get a copy of this?" Samus shouted over to Jenero on the other side of the dome.  
  
"It would be rather small, and somewhat useless," Jenero said shrugging. "But I suppose so."  
  
"Thanks," Samus yelled back to him. She pulled the jewel out of her pocket and held it up to the holograph.  
  
"What are you doing Ms. Aran?" Jenero asked, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Getting a copy of the map," she said as the jewel burst into a brilliant blue light that bathed the entire security sector. When the light faded Samus put the jewel in her pocket and walked over the Jenero. "Thanks."  
  
"Wha--," Jenero started.  
  
"Well, that is all I really wanted, and we mustn't keep Mr. Herin waiting," Samus said as she walked back to the entrance.  
  
"Yes I agree," Jenero said dismissing what had just happened.  
  
Dinner With The Devil  
  
They left the area and the halls seemed somewhat smaller after the grandeur of the security centre. Samus went down to her room and Jenero said to be in the main dining room by seven.  
  
It was five and Samus had more than enough time to get ready. When she went into her room, Meryl was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. with Kevin.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Aran," Meryl said cheerful as ever.  
  
"Hi Sam," Kevin half waved as he watched T.V.  
  
"Please Meryl, call me Samus. So, what are you doing here?" Samus asked hanging up her jacket.  
  
"Well, you do have a dinner appointment with Mr. Herin do you not?" Meryl asked standing up and walking over to Samus.  
  
"Yeah," Samus said still not understanding fully.  
  
"I would guess that you didn't bring a dress, correct?" Meryl asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, no," Samus said a little embarrassed. She rarely wore dresses and didn't actually own one.  
  
"Well, I have one that might be perfect for you," Meryl said walking into Samus's bedroom and coming out with a black, back-less dress with a very long slit running along the side. "It is a little revealing, but you can pull it off."  
  
Samus eyed the dress, looked at Meryl than sighed. She grabbed the dress and took it into her room. She was in there for about ten minutes and than she came out.  
  
"Very nice," Meryl said clapping. Kevin spun around and looked at Samus.  
  
"You look pretty Sam," Kevin said standing up on the couch.  
  
"Thank you Kevin," Samus said demurely. The dress fit perfectly. The slit ran up the side of her leg practically to her hip. Her powerful form was accented by the dress and made her look very graceful.  
  
"Now, I'll do your hair and make up and you'll be already," Meryl said ushering Samus back into her room. They were in there for a very long time when Meryl came out with Samus in tow. She had her hair braided and had her bangs left to sparsely cover her forehead. Any hair not braided was left down. She didn't have much makeup on save for a little lipstick. She had on two black earrings on that shone with a brilliant abyssal sparkle.  
  
"There, very presentable," Meryl said as she showed Samus off.  
  
"Thank you Meryl, but isn't this a little much," Samus asked.  
  
"Trust me, you look nothing short of perfect," Meryl said looking at her watch. "Oh my, we seem to have taken longer than I had expected, you had best hurry, Mr. Herin is waiting for you," Meryl said as she grabbed Samus a hand bag. Samus put her jewel as well as her card in it. She left the room leaving Kevin with Meryl and took the elevator up to Mr. Herin's floor. She opened the door and found the hall empty.  
  
She walked over to a door on her right and opened it to reveal an oddly Victorian stylised dining room. It had large paintings strewn about the room and a warm fire burned to one side. The scent of lavender and scotch wafted through the air. It made Samus almost melt with relaxation. Mr. Herin sat on the opposite side of Samus at a cosy table. Not much more than seven feet from end to end. He and Jenero were talking when he noticed Samus come in.  
  
"Ah Samus, good evening, please sit down," Herin said gesturing towards a chair in front of her. She slid it out and sat herself down. Jenero walked over to her and leaned close.  
  
"Now Ms. Aran, Mr. Herin has planned everything himself. Should something go wrong, or our "ghost" should make an appearance, you will dispatch of him before he even draws his weapon," Jenero whispered. Samus leaned close to him also.  
  
"If you tell me how to do my job again, I may just find a permanent holster for that gun of yours," she whispered also. Jenero cleared his throat and stepped briskly out of the room. Samus smiled to herself.  
  
"Now Ms. Aran, due to numerous events in the past day, I have had very little time to talk to you. It would seem that you are trying your best to take care of our problem, but if I may ask of you, why has he been such an issue?" Herin asked as the first course came in.  
  
"Well Mr. Herin, your "would be" assassin seems to be very similar to me in both style and speed. Although he is a little more chaotic than me, hey is very skilled," Samus said as she thanked the waiter.  
  
"Well, is it within your grasps to catch him? Are you able to bring him to justice?" Herin asked, taking a bite of his large, steak like meal.  
  
"Do you doubt my abilities?" Samus leaned forward.  
  
"Not at all, I believe that you will catch him, I simply wish you would be quick about it so that things can resume as usual. If word of these attacks got out, stocks in my company would plummet. The company itself would cease to exist should I die," Herin said coldly.  
  
"Are you only worried about money?" Samus asked a little coldly herself.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard the saying 'Money makes the world go round'. You yourself are one driven by money, you are after all, a bounty hunter," Herin said cutting his steak, occasionally looking up at Samus  
  
"Not anymore, I gave that up after my last mission," Samus said looking down at the table thoughtfully  
  
"But still, you can understand how important money is!" Herin said pointing a fork at Samus  
  
"Important, yes, but it's not worth risking the lives of those I work with. I would never put so many people in danger, simply to keep high sales!" Samus said pressing her fist hard against the table.  
  
"I am not so shallow, Samus, I am worrying about the thousands of people I employ in my companies. If something should happen to me, they will all be out of business as well. I'm not being capitalist, I'm being reasonable," Herin said in an almost bored manner. It was if this wasn't the first time he had to explain himself to someone.  
  
"Call it what you will, but as far as I'm concerned you need to get your priorities straight before you start making snap decisions. Did you ever stop to think that maybe your employees aren't even happy?" Samus asked guzzling down her wine.  
  
"They would have no reason to be anything but happy, what are you getting at?" Herin asked, peering at Samus.  
  
"Nothing.I guess, it would seem futile to try and change your mindset," Samus asked picking away at her dinner.  
  
"Mind yourself Samus! You have no idea how much of my blood and sweat I have put into making this a leader in the business world--" Herin said sternly.  
  
"And what of the blood and sweat of others, how many have you used to achieve your zenith, your seat at the Aerospace Guild? Frankly if you died, things might be better off for those people out there," Samus said waving towards the window.  
  
"Are you saying that you're a sympathiser with these murderers?" Herin asked cautiously.  
  
"Not yet," Samus said jamming her fork into the table. "Now if you'll excuse me I have rounds to make."  
  
Samus stormed out of the dining room and left Herin fuming away.  
  
"Jenero!" Herin called out.  
  
"Yes Mr. Herin?" Jenero appeared out of the door beside Herin.  
  
"We had best keep our eye on Ms. Aran. She seems to have developed a misguided sense of duty somewhere. Make sure she fixes her attitude and does her job, understand?" Herin said taking another bite than patting his lips clean with a napkin.  
  
"Entirely sir," Jenero said casually looking out of the door to see Samus mashing the elevator key with her fist. "And if she becomes an issue?"  
  
"I think you know what to do," Herin said finishing off his scotch.  
  
Jenero grinned and slid his hand against the cold alloy of his gun. 


	5. Defective

Ghost Assassin Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: *Cough*This story belongs to James Sate, Metroid belongs to Nintendo.  
  
Defective  
  
It was still light out when Samus stormed into her room and straight past Kevin and Meryl. She stomped into her room, slammed the door and practically tore the dress off herself.  
  
"Uh Samus, is there a problem?" Meryl asked lightly knocking on her door. She thought she heard and answer, but couldn't tell. "Samus?"  
  
"Of all the egotistical, stuck up, money driven bastards," Samus nearly ploughed over Meryl when she came thundering out of her room. She had the dress and earrings off and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. She had the make-up removed and she was tousling her hair when she gave up and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"What happened in their Samus?" Meryl pleaded as she began to untangle Samus's hair.  
  
"Mr. Herin is by far the vainest man I have ever met," Samus said snatching the converter from Kevin and changing it to the news.  
  
"Hey!" Kevin pouted. Samus just glared at him and he was silenced.  
  
"I know he is hard to be around sometimes, especially when he starts talking about himself," Meryl said as she finished up with Samus's hair.  
  
"Thanks," Samus said calming down. She was half focused on the T.V. when suddenly something caught her eye. "What's this, it says live?"  
  
"Oh, it's probably just more Herin protesters. They are residents who live in the area, most of them workers. After last night's escapade, numerous houses were damaged and they all want some form of reimbursement," Meryl sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh," Samus said embarrassed. She was about to change the channel when she noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?" Meryl asked. Samus practically leaped over to the T.V. and pointed at a man in the crowd.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Samus asked pointing at Scott.  
  
"Um, no never seen him before, why?" Meryl asked.  
  
"That's the guy who bought the gun for Kevin, he's also a security guard here," Samus said falling back on her legs as she had been balancing on her toes.  
  
"Than why is he out there protesting?" Meryl asked as if Samus knew.  
  
"I am going to find out, stay here," Samus grabbed her jacket and ran out into the hall. She didn't bother with the elevators, and simply ran to a window and jumped out. She plunged some forty stories when she landed on a flagpole bearing the Herin Enterprise golden dart. She bent it horribly out of shape, but jumped down and landed behind a building just out of view of the crowd. She ran out and looked around for Scott. She found him talking with another protester when he turned and noticed Samus coming his way. Before he had a chance to say anything, Samus punched him in the cheek and he stumbled back.  
  
"Whoa lady," the other protester said.  
  
"Shut up," Samus said knocking him out cold. "Alright, I want some straight answers damnit, who the hell are you?" Samus asked standing straight over Scott and leaned over to stare him in the eyes.  
  
":: Ahem :: This would be a lot easier if you weren't standing like that," Scott said. Samus looked down a little farther and saw that her shirt was slightly hanging open. She stood up and dragged Scott by his foot to the back of the building she had jumped behind. The crowd watched in awe, but ignored them and continued yelling at the Herin building.  
  
"Alright, who are you?" Samus asked practically throwing him against the wall.  
  
"Ok, but this has to remain a secret, for both our sakes," Scott said looking around to make sure no one was there. "My name is Scott Arlaman. After that fight last night I decided to do a little research on you Ms. Aran. I learned a lot about you, well as much as I could. You don't seem to enjoy being very public," Scott said as Samus sat on a garbage can.  
  
"Whereas you seem to be everywhere," Samus smiled coldly.  
  
"I figured that I could only fight Mr. Herin from the inside. That's why I became friendly with the commanders in the mining facility. Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that I was a miner on M-62. Anyway, I worked myself up the line of command until I was offered a guard position by Mr. Guerrero himself. That's where you saw me inside the Herin Enterprise building."  
  
"That would give you access to go inside and out of the building as you please," Samus mused.  
  
"Bingo, so after becoming a star employ I began to stake out the building, learning its little hideaways and secrets. The building is a maze of passages that I have used to my advantage. I figured that after you let me go there was still something you wanted, but I wanted to find out for myself, without the armour." Scott finished.  
  
"I meant to ask you about it, where did you get it?" Samus asked peering at Scott.  
  
"It was a gift, I'm not sure who gave it too me though. I was abandoned as a child, but my foster parents told me that it was with me when they practically stumbled across me," Scott said pulling out the orange jewel and worked it over in his hands.  
  
"What do you mean?" Samus asked as she felt her jewel in her pocket.  
  
"They were on a transport ship heading over to M-62 when they found me in a small escape pod floating through space. Apparently the ship was pretty banged up and life support was failing. It's a good thing they found me when they did, huh?" Scott looked up from the jewel at Samus.  
  
"Hmm, so you have no idea where it came from?" Samus asked.  
  
"Other than from my parents, no I don't" Scott said stopping to look at it closely, than up at Samus.  
  
"What about you? Rumour has it that you have one much like?" Scott smiled at Samus. She ran it through her mind whether or not to show him.  
  
"Actually I do," Samus said as she produced her own jewel from her pocket.  
  
"Wow, it's blue," Scott said as he looked it over than his own. Suddenly his own began to melt and slowly creep its way towards the blue jewel, Samus's followed in suit and in almost a daze the two brought their hands together. The jewels were just about to mix together when Samus quickly wrenched her hand back.  
  
"That was odd, it's never acted that way before," Samus said as it hardened again and she shoved it back in her pocket.  
  
"Yeah, it was like they were drawn together," Scott said putting his own jewel into his inner jacket pocket. "Samus, there is something I want to show you."  
  
"What," Samus asked looking at Scott curiously.  
  
"I want to show you why I and so many others fight," Scott said standing up and walking towards the courtyard.  
  
"Uh.Ok," Samus said a little apprehensively. She was not sure whether or not she could trust Scott, but something told her she could. The two walked behind the crowd over to the main street where Scott flagged down a taxi and the two climbed in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Samus asked as Scott told the driver to head to the spaceport.  
  
"I am going to show you the mines on M-62. I am going to show you exactly what kind of monster Mr. Herin is."  
  
The taxi pulled up to an interplanetary space port where Scott and Samus got out and went to grab the next flight to M-62. As Scott was a worker and Samus was, well Samus, they got on for free. They grabbed a seat on a rather uncomfortable bench that looked out a window. A ding came over speakers and the ship launched off. With in seconds they were in space and heading for M-62.  
  
"So do you still work at all in the mines?" Samus asked she gazed out into space.  
  
"No, but it is one of the numerous rebel headquarters. We manage all neighbouring planets from there," Scott said. Slowly as they neared the planet Samus noticed that he lost his boyish charm and became very cold. They touched down onto a large barren planet that reeked of sulphur. Scott led Samus over to a large elevator port where they were quickly taken down to the mines. Samus was blown away. It was as hot as Norfair down there and when Samus saw the endless army of miners working against the edges of the caves she was horror-stricken. People of all ages where everywhere, young children, the elderly, no one seemed spared. And they were all a greyish, brown tint from working all the time in their dirty environments. As far as Samus could see in all directions people worked in this inhuman anthill.  
  
"What is all this?" Samus asked finding the sense to talk.  
  
"These are the trisulphate miners of M-62. It is used as a coarse fuel in tankers and heavy engine vehicles," Scott said as he walked over to a sentry. "Scott Arlaman, I would like to take a guest down to the residential apartments."  
  
The guard looked over at Samus than at Scott.  
  
"Sure whatever," he said waving them through without a second thought.  
  
"Thanks, Hank", Scott said as he passed him and began a long trek down a huge flight of stairs. Samus looked down.  
  
"How far are we going?" she asked as she leaned over the edge and looked down.  
  
"All the way to the bottom," Scott said. "It gets a little cooler down there."  
  
Scott turned around in time to see Samus jump over the edge.  
  
"Shit!" he screamed as he jumped over too and pulled out his jewel. They screamed through the air like a pair of peregrine falcons in a dive. Scott put his jewel on and in mid flight his armour morphed around his body. Samus went head first down, holding her arms to her side to pick up speed. The ground was in sight and she quickly grabbed her jewel and put it on. Just as it hardened she flipped around and landed with a massive crack that split the ground. Scott landed behind her and also left a large impression. They both took their armour off and Scott ran up to Samus.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Scott asked jamming his jewel into his pocket.  
  
"That would have taken too long to walk, besides I haven't jumped that far since my last mission, actually it was quite a rush," Samus said smiling like a mischievous school girl.  
  
"Dear God, it's a good thing that there are no guards this far down otherwise my cover would have been blown," Scott huffed.  
  
"You didn't have to follow," Samus protested casually.  
  
Scott got the look on his face as though he had no idea how to deal with her.  
  
"Follow me please," he said changing his tone. They walked for a bit until Samus started to notice windows in the walls. Than soon doors and finally people. People were everywhere, either casually hanging out on the stairs, or watching their children play. Some were walking hand in hand while others were sleeping on chairs out side their houses. "These are the residents of M-62. They are workers, but are currently off duty. As you can see there is an entire society of people down here who rely on each other rather than on the practically non-existent government," Scott said as he shook hands with people and waved to others. "These are the people that I and so many others are fighting for, we fight because they cannot."  
  
"But they seem happy here, why the problem?" Samus asked looking around at the seemingly happy subterranean village.  
  
"They are act happy in order to stave off the insanity of realising that they are simply tools of Mr. Herin. On M-62 the average life span is 40 and at best 60 and those who make it that far are still forced to work. These people have to deal with the threat of cave-ins, gas emissions, and dying from lack of rest. I would wager that we lose on average 10 people a day here. More are shipped in as needed, like my family was."  
  
"10 a day, That must cost Herin massive amounts of money!" Samus said incredulously. "People aren't cheap--"  
  
"Samus, my family cost less than that shirt you are wearing! This entire village alone could be bought by any midsize company easily. In the eyes of Herin, we are lower than dogs," Scott roared as he spun around and stared at Samus coldly.  
  
"Scott, I'm sorry," Samus said quietly. "I really didn't know."  
  
"If Herin continues with his tyrannous way of handling his business more people will die simply for the excuse of cheap labour. There is someone I want you to talk with, follow me," Scott said as he continued on his way. They walked a little further until Scott stopped at an apartment and walked in.  
  
"Mari, I'm home," Scott called out as he took of his boots and walked to what looked like the living room. Samus followed in suit and just stood in the living room.  
  
"Scott?" it was a woman's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"We have a guest," Scott said as a woman walked in wiping her hands on a ragged towel. She was a little shorter than Samus, but looked very powerful. She had her hair up in a bun and wore absolutely no make-up. She had blue eyes and red hair.  
  
"Oh, hello," Mari said as she shook Samus's hand. She looked her over. "Have you come to work in the mines?"  
  
"Of course not, Mari this is Samus Aran, the legendary bounty hunter," Scott said as if presenting a queen. Mari's eyes widened and she quickly wrapped her arms around Samus.  
  
"Have you come to save us?" she asked nearly squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"Yes, I believe she has," Scott piped in before Samus could say anything.  
  
"Oh thank God, thank you so much," Mari said with tears in her eyes. Samus didn't know what to say.  
  
"Daddy, who's here?" said the voice of a little girl. She looked like Mari, but had the hair and eyes of Scott.  
  
"Hey Raini, this nice lady is going to help us--" Scott started.  
  
"HOLD IT! Would someone mind filling me in as to what's going on," Samus yelled out.  
  
"Of course, sorry," Scott said gesturing for everyone to sit. "This is my wife Mari and my daughter Raini."  
  
"You're married, and a father?" Samus asked incredulously.  
  
"Surprised?" Scott asked a little surprised as well.  
  
"Actually, um never mind," Samus said a little dejected as she was too confused to bother trying to straighten anything.  
  
"Anyway, I figured that you two should meet seeing as I will be working with Samus," Scott said as she leaned against Mari.  
  
"That's fine dear just make sure that you don't get hurt," Mari said as she patted Raini's head and looked at Samus. "So Ms. Aran, have you ever worked as an assassin before?"  
  
Mari had lost her previous absent minded character and became as official as Scott was.  
  
"No, actually, but I have done a fair amount of mercenary jobs," Samus said a little stunned. "But what are you talking about?"  
  
"Aren't you going to help Scott kill Mr. Herin?" Mari asked looking a little confused.  
  
"I am?" Samus looked over at Scott who simply nodded. Samus jumped up, grabbed Scott by the arm and dragged him outside.  
  
"What?" Scott asked innocently.  
  
"Just what the hell is going on? First you drag me to a hot as hell planet just to show me a corrupt mining operation, than you show me your destitute little village, than you tell your family that I am going to help you kill Mr. Herin. What the hell are you trying to do?" Samus asked stamping the ground.  
  
"Calm down I haven't done anything I can't undo. First I showed you all of this in order for you to get a better understanding of just what it is these people go through. Secondly I told Mari that hoping that you would actually consider it," Scott explained.  
  
"Are you out of your mind, why would I help you guys, it's almost a suicidal task, besides I was hired to kill you, not my employer. You have no idea how much I am making just to bring your head to Herin--"  
  
"So is that the only reason you are working for him, for money?" Scott said coldly.  
  
"Look, it is the only life I know. I am a bounty hunter, and as much as I which it weren't true that's just the way it is. I can't lead a normal life anymore, it just isn't possible," Samus said.  
  
"I'm not asking you to change your life, I am just asking you to do the right thing," Scott pleaded.  
  
"The right thing is what ever puts money in my pocket," Samus said turning around and heading back to the stairs leading to the surface.  
  
"Samus wait," Scott shouted.  
  
"I'll have to think about it. I agree the guy is a monster, but I have to make a living. Justice doesn't pay for what it costs to live. I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe" and she left. Scott watched as she walked away and thought of what he would tell Mari and Raini. He walked into his house and shut the door slowly.  
  
Right or wrong, it's always the hardest question to answer.  
  
When Samus left she quickly put on her suit, morphed into the ball and quickly rolled up the side of the cliff. When she got to the top she kept the suit on, past the guard who looked shocked as hell, but let her go. She decided to "tour" the mines. She felt cooler in her suit, but not any more comfortable. She walked past rows upon rows of seemingly endless caverns where she could hear the sound of sonic drills emanating their low warp of a sound. She passed women pushing along hover-carts as well as children dragging around "smaller" tools. She took a turn down a shaft and strolled along the mine until she arrived upon the end where the workers were. She watched as an elderly man tried in vain to steady his sonic cannon in order to bore away at the sides of the caves. Samus walked over to him and grabbed the cannon from his hands and he gave it up without a second thought. The cannon felt so light in her hands and she immediately cranked up the power.  
  
"Everyone clear out!" Samus yelled. Quickly all of the workers stepped back and took off around the corner. Samus braced herself and aimed the cannon at the wall. She opened fire as an insanely huge blue beam was launched out from the end of the barrel and smashed into the wall shredding it apart. She continued until she had dug at least one hundred metres in, and  
  
was surrounded by rubble. She grinned, placed her hand on the gun and memorised how it worked, its mechanics, its power. The gun's signature was sent to her cannon and she left the mine. As she walked out she gave the cannon to the elderly man as they walked back in to see what she had accomplished. Feeling minutely better Samus decided that it was time to leave. She went back to the elevator and went topside. When she got to the surface she removed her suit and walk over to the pad. A clock on the side said that it would be another 10 minutes until the next transport came by. She took of her suit and she figured that she had some time left and went over to sit on a bench. She had just sat down when she fell asleep. She dreamt of children being worked to death in Herin's mines. Of elderly people collapsing from exhaustion and of Scott's family being killed by a cave-in. She awoke to the sound of engines blaring. She awoke to see her transport pull in and open its doors. She slowly got up and strolled onto the ship. When she arrived back on C-421 she quickly headed back to Herin Enterprises. She took the elevator up to her room after being run through the guard station. She got to her room to see Meryl and Kevin asleep against each other.  
  
"Thanks Meryl, but I'm back so you should go too home ok," Samus said as she nudged Meryl awake.  
  
"What, oh hi Samus, where did you go? You were gone for about 3 hours," Meryl said groggily as she got up and went for the door.  
  
"I got called away on so business, thank you for staying with Kevin," Samus said as she shut the door and went to bed herself.  
  
She woke up late in the morning, and quickly put on something to wear. She passed a sleeping Kevin and went up to talk with Mr. Herin. She got up to his office and knocked on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" Herin asked in a very kind manner.  
  
"It's Samus, we need to talk," Samus said yelling through the door.  
  
"Ah yes of course please come in," Herin said, a little less cheerfully. Samus opened the door just in time to see Herin's office turn from command central to a regular office. She walked up to his desk as screens and panels made themselves hidden. "So how may I help you today?"  
  
"Mr. Herin, I took the time to go on a little bit of a field trip," Samus said leaning against his desk.  
  
"Oh really, and where did you take this trip?" Herin asked in mock curiosity.  
  
"To the mining facilities on M-62--" Samus began.  
  
"You did what! Who gave you permission to leave the planet?" Herin asked as he pounded his fist against the table.  
  
"I do not need permission to leave the planet, I work for you by my own decision, not by yours," Samus said vehemently.  
  
"You were not to leave, especially to a restricted facility such as M-62," Herin stammered.  
  
"Why, are you hiding something?" Samus queried.  
  
"Of course not, but it is like anything else in my Enterprise. You do not meddle with things out of your jurisdiction," Herin said a little more casually.  
  
"I saw how you worked those people, the old and the young. I must admit that this couldn't possibly being going on with your knowledge of the situation," Samus said casually.  
  
"Ms. Aran, you must understand that in the Herin Enterprise there is no one who is unable to work for their pay. When a child asks for a toy, they should pay for it for themselves--" Herin said sound as pompous as usual.  
  
"We are not talking about a fucking news panel route. These children are doing hard labour, labour that even I find trying. What the hell do you think you are doing?" Samus asked as she smashed a fist into his desk leaving a large imprint.  
  
"Running a business, simple as that," Herin brushed off the comment like it was nothing.  
  
"Well, it's one I refuse to be part of. As of this moment I hand in my resignation as your bodyguard," Samus said as she turned to leave.  
  
"You must realise Samus that you will not be able to get out of such an important job so easily," Herin said standing up and leaning on his desk.  
  
"You must think you frighten me. You really are an egotistical maniac," Samus said as she shut the door and went for the elevator. Herin in his room smiled and picked up his phone.  
  
"Jenero, she's defected, make sure she doesn't leave the building alive," Herin said as he hung up the phone. "You must understand Samus, no one leaves Herin Enterprises."  
  
Samus went down to her room and grabbed her stuff. She put her ID card in her pocket and her jewel in her jacket pocket. She shoved her clothes into her duffel bag and went out to the living room. Kevin was awake and watching cartoons when Samus turned off the T.V.  
  
"Hey, what you do that for Samus?" Kevin pouted.  
  
"We're leaving, I think that we've over stayed our welcome," Samus said as she grabbed his jacket and threw it at him.  
  
"But what about Ms. Vista, can't I say good-bye?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to talk to her later," Samus lied. She walked with Kevin out into the hall when she heard footsteps. "Kevin, when I say so, head for the elevator," Samus said as she reached into her pocket and put her suit on. Jenero rounded the corner with about twenty guards. As soon as they saw her they opened fire. Samus pushed Kevin down and ran towards Jenero and the guards, along the wall. They tried to follow her, but she continually jumped from side to side until she lunged at the first guard knocking him flat. She sprung off him and continued to run down the hall.  
  
"Get her!" Jenero yelled as he kept firing. He fortunately did not have his rail gun, but still the hail of bullets was thick. Samus ran down to the other end of the hall when she jumped and turned around in mid air.  
  
"Kevin head for the elevator!" she yelled as she opened fire on Jenero. She took out two guards, continued to spin around and kept running. Kevin got up and ran for the elevator. He quickly jumped in and mashed they key pad with his chubby hand. The elevator took off for the top floor.  
  
Samus got to the end of the hall and turned around as Jenero and the guards smugly walked over to her.  
  
"It would appear that your defection went awry. It was a burden knowing you Samus Aran," Jenero said as he lifted his gun as did all of the guards. Just before they opened fire Samus disappear.  
  
"What the hell!" one of the guards mumbled as he went to see where she went.  
  
"There are no secret passages in this part of the hall, unless," Jenero mumbled to himself. "No, you fool stop!"  
  
It was too late. Samus had released her whip and ran the guard through. His blood seemed to float in the air as he fell to the ground. Briefly Jenero caught a glimpse of Samus.  
  
"Cloaked," Jenero mumbled again. "Shoot at the blood."  
  
The guards followed the "floating blood" as it seemed to whiz through the air than straight into the ceiling, taking out a panel.  
  
"Damnit, she's moved up a level, follow her!" Jenero yelled out orders as he ran to the elevators himself.  
  
Samus was on the administrative floor. Secretaries looked stunned as Samus uncloaked and walked over to Meryl.  
  
"I don't have much time, I have decided to leave C-421, if you feel a need to come, by all means follow, but tell no one," Samus whispered to Meryl. She just nodded her head and turned pale. Jenero and the guards burst into the office.  
  
"Everyone down!" he called out. All of the secretaries dropped to the ground, as did Samus. She quickly rolled up and slowly made her way to the vents. "Look for her."  
  
The guards slowly walked between the aisles. They stopped every once and awhile to check underneath a desk or kick down a divider.  
  
"Sir, she doesn't appear to be in here anymore," one guard said after it looked as though they weren't going to find her.  
  
"Fuck, where the hell could she.be.," Jenero noticed a vent hanging open. "Damn, you are a clever one."  
  
Jenero ran back to the elevator.  
  
Samus quickly booted along the vents until she came to the air vents at the top of the building. She placed a bomb near the top and blew them clean off the roof. She rolled out and stretched out. She was surveying the area when the elevator door opened. She spun around ready to open fire, but it was just Kevin.  
  
"Hey Sam, what are we doing on the roof?" Kevin asked stepping out just as the doors closed and the elevator went back down.  
  
"Kevin, I want you to go and hide behind those air filters, and don't come out until I say so, ok?" Samus said as she pointed to a system of large fans and pipes that filtered the air for the entire building. Kevin nodded and ran behind them. Assured that Kevin was safe, Samus faced the elevator door and began to charge her cannon. As the numbers slowly ticked, and the rise of the elevator could be heard louder and louder, Samus charged her shot bigger and bigger until it was as big as she was. When the doors opened she let fly with a shot that took the elevator dock clear into the sky than down into the streets. Unfortunately Samus was too early. Just as the elevator dock disappeared, the elevator itself arrived.  
  
"Shit," Samus said as she ran towards the elevator. As the doors opened, she jumped up and landed softly on the roof. Jenero and the guards stepped out and looked around.  
  
"She has to be up here, find her and the boy," Jenero said as he started to gesture for soldiers to move here and there.  
  
Samus grabbed onto one of the guards and pulled him up with her grappling hook. She took his gun and threw him over the edge all in one motion; he didn't even get a chance to scream until he was about 30 stories down. Jenero thought he heard something and turned around as Samus opened fire with the gun she had just acquired. Jenero dodged, but the guard in front of him was not so lucky. He got blasted in the back and was killed. The guards turned around at the sound of gunfire and saw Samus perched on the elevator, gun pointed at Jenero.  
  
"I think that it would be in your best interest to let me and Kevin go," Samus said.  
  
"You must realise that on an open surface like this roof, you have nowhere to hide. With the guards I have here, you stand no chance of surviving. You might as well give yourself up," Jenero said as the rest of the guards pointed their guns at Samus. The situation was pretty grim, and Samus was running through every possibility in her mind. Than it struck her like a bolt of lightning. She dropped her gun, lowered her cannon and closed her eyes. Her cannon seemed to melt as it grew longer and than became solid again, but this time with a larger barrel and a different shape to it. She jumped into the air and hovered about ten feet off the surface of the roof. Jenero and the guards looked at her in amazement, and in curiosity. As soon as she pointed her cannon at them Jenero's eyes widened.  
  
"Everyone, open fire!" he yelled as Samus unleashed a huge blue beam that smashed into the roof and began to tear away at it as she caused the guards to scatter. Jenero tried to shoot her, but the waves of the sonic cannon were distorting his vision too much and caused him to drop to his knees. She dragged the beam around as it turned the roof into a wasteland of rubble. Suddenly her gun stopped functioning.  
  
"What the hell?" Samus brought up her gun statistics. It was drained. "Shit."  
  
Jenero and the remaining guards got to their feet shook of their daze and began to open fire once again. Before she had a chance to dodge, she got hit a few times and was forced to land. She quickly dropped and ran towards Kevin. Although she was moving at an incredible speed, she still got hit numerous times and her armour's integrity was failing. She jumped over the filters and landed beside Kevin.  
  
"Ok, now Kevin, I want you to hold onto my back as tight as you can, ok? Don't let go no matter what," Samus said as Kevin crawled onto her back and grabbed tightly onto the ridges of her suit. She stood up, assured that he was on safely and ran for the edge. Jenero and the guards came around the filter just as she was jumping off. One guard was just about to shoot when Jenero held up his hand.  
  
"Don't bother, that is a one hundred and thirty story drop. With her suit in that condition, she'll end up as a blemish on the sidewalk," he said as he walked over to the edge and looked down.  
  
Samus free-fell spread eagle so that the wind wouldn't get at Kevin. Despite her open position, they still fell very fast. Kevin of course screamed all the way.  
  
"Kevin, hold on," Samus said as she quickly grabbed his foot and swung him around in mid flight so that she held him in her arms. She used what little power she had left to push herself towards traffic. Her jets faded and she was now coasting towards the air traffic sector. Cars whizzed underneath her and above her as she fell towards the ground. She eyed a large transport coming her way. She straightened out and braced for impact. She hit the transport hard and nearly dropped Kevin, but they were safe. They had landed on top of a large transport in the midst of the traffic. She put Kevin down, took off her suit and collapsed.  
  
"You ok Sam?" Kevin asked as he leaned over to look at Samus.  
  
"I'll be fine, just a little worn out is all," Samus said as she brushed a wind blown piece of hair out of her face. They rode the transport until she felt better. As it was so large, it really didn't move all that fast and staying on was no task. When she felt better, Samus grabbed Kevin again and jumped down car by car until she was on the surface of C-421. She looked around to get her bearings. She figured that she was about a mile away from the interplanetary spaceport. She grabbed Kevin's hand and walked towards to port.  
  
"Where we going Sam?" Kevin asked.  
  
"To help a friend."  
  
Warfare  
  
Samus arrived on M-62 with Kevin in tow. She walked past the sleeping guard and decided to walk down to the residences. It slowly got cooler as they made their way down, but it was refreshing after the ordeal that she had just been through. Samus walked up to Scott's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" Mari said as she walked up to the door, when she opened it to reveal Samus and Kevin, both looking a little worse for wear she immediately let them in. "Ms. Aran--"  
  
"Samus," Samus interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Samus, what are you doing here? Have you rethought Scott's offer?" Mari asked as she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.  
  
"Actually yes, I have. I had a little "talk" with Herin and he understood completely and don't worry, I said nothing that would compromise your safety," Samus said as Mari walked back in with some drinks.  
  
"That's wonderful, Scott's out right now with a few of the other leaders. They are planning a large-scale offensive against Herin. They figure that they can put a serious dent into his empire by totally severing all links to the Aerospace Guild," Mari said in her seemingly typical "airhead" manner.  
  
"Ok," Samus said still amazed by her political and military aptness. "Where are they?"  
  
"Well, I think that they are at Yu'Len's house, but I'm not entirely sure. If you want to check, it is the forth house down to the right," Mari said as she finished her drink.  
  
"Thanks, oh yeah, could you look after Kevin for a bit while a talk to Scott?" Samus asked, as she was just about to leave.  
  
"Sure, no problem, he'll give Raini someone her age to talk to," Mari said as she led Kevin to the back of the house.  
  
"Thanks again!" Samus called out as she left her house and jogged to Yu'Len's. She found the forth house on the right and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Scott, it's me Samus, we need to talk!" Samus called through the door. She heard a little shuffling and than the door clicked open. Instead of Scott a large wall of a man greeted her.  
  
"Uh, is Scott Arlaman here?" Samus asked trying to look around him.  
  
"There's no one here with that name," the stranger said in a deep husky voice. He didn't look down at her rather he simply raised an eyebrow in her general direction.  
  
"Well, if you see him tell him that Samus was looking for him," Samus said as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Samus?" the voice came from within the house. Scott pushed his way past the burly doorman and ran up to Samus. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Scott, I've decided to help you take down Herin," Samus said as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Really!? That's great, but what changed your mind?" Scott asked as he waved the doorman aside and walked in with Samus.  
  
"Well, let's just say that Herin and I had a differing of opinions," Samus laughed.  
  
"You're not hurt are you?" Scott asked looking for any wounds.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Samus said as Scott opened a door for them that lead down to a small "bunker". He opened another large door and walked in. Before Samus and Scott was a large war room, complete with floor plans, maps, documents and a small PC. Although not as grand as the security station in Herin Enterprise, it was still pretty astonishing. There were also two more people in the room. One was a large, handsome man who looked to be in his thirties. He had a large scar on his forehead and another on his sinuous arm. He was dressed in a miner's suit, and looked like he had just come from the mines.  
  
The other was a wiry man with large glasses and thinning hair. He looked to be about twenty or so, but Samus couldn't tell. He surprisingly was dressed in a work casual suit with suspenders and a red tie.  
  
"Samus, this is Berkley," the man in glasses raised his hand, but still sat in front of the computer typing away madly. "And Houston is the man beside you there."  
  
The taller miner simply looked over at Samus and continued to plot out points on a large map on the wall.  
  
"And I believe you've met Yu'Len," Scott said as Yu'Len pushed his way past and went to sit at the table.  
  
"What is all this?" Samus asked as she walked around the room picking up things here and there, each time a grunt from Yu'Len could be heard.  
  
"This is the headquarters of the Taurus Alliance. This is where every single rebel movement is planned. Also all actions within the area are executed from here. Berkley is our technical representative I guess you could say. Houston is the one in charge of gathering support directly from the miners and Yu'Len is in charge of, well everything else," Scott said as he stood behind Yu'Len and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"And you?" Samus asked. Everyone quickly shot her a glance as though saying, 'where the hell have you been?'  
  
"Well, I would be the front man and, as you know the thorn in Herin's side," Scott grinned.  
  
"Ah yes of course, but if things are this well organised, why do you need me?" Samus asked.  
  
"Because we simply do not have the man power to currently perform any large scale attacks directly on Herin. You yourself are a one-woman army which you have proven many times in the past. Also with you fighting on our side perhaps many more will join. You are a very well known person or at least your reputation is. If people knew that the legendary Samus Aran was joining our cause, they might be more willing to help us," Scott sighed and sat down.  
  
"I'm not so sure, I did some pretty unspeakable things in my past, and my "Legendary Status" was only achieved when I finished of my Galactic Fed missions. I don't know how many people would be willing to help a killer," Samus said, as she stared at the floor in shame. She recalled all the men she killed on the Space Transport on the way here. Those men she killed could have been potential allies.  
  
"Look Sam, I'm pretty sure there are people on this rock who have done worse. I don't think for even a second one would hold it against you," Scott said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Samus was shocked he had called her Sam, her nickname given to her by Kevin. It felt different when he said it. It was very comforting.  
  
"Well what is my first mission? I am not one to stand idle like this," Samus said shaking the thoughts from her head and getting back down to business.  
  
"Ms. Aran, if you would," Berkley said waving her over towards his computer.  
  
"What?" Samus asked as she leaned over and looked at the screen.  
  
"I'm sure this picture looks familiar to you does it not?" Berkley said as he brought up the schematics for the Herin Enterprise building.  
  
"How did you get these?" Samus asked looking them over.  
  
"I have an inside source," Berkley grinned. Samus looked over at Scott who just shook his head. "I was wondering if you can help me out with the secret passages. Am I right to assume that Mr. Guerrero should you each one?"  
  
"Yes, he did actually," Samus said pulling out her jewel. She held it in her hand, closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes she waved Berkley aside and she sat in the chair. She quickly began adding lines and lines of code that was being typed faster than the monitor could process them. She finished, hit the enter key and within seconds, about 30 new sections had been added to the layout of the building.  
  
"Incredible." was all Berkley managed to mutter. He quickly got back in the chair and began scanning the picture like a madman.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's all of them, but it's what he should me," Samus said sticking the jewel back in her pocket.  
  
"It's more than enough!" Berkley almost squealed with delight. "Ok, according to these new images, there is a secret gateway from vent shaft-C directly to the com centre. This is where you come in Samus.you to Scott."  
  
"Here's what I want done," Yu'Len boomed. "You and Scott are to infiltrate Herin Enterprise at 0100. You will access the building via the sewer. This leads directly to the vent shaft. From here you are to scale to the top of the shaft, find the entrance to the secret gateway and proceed to the com centre. Once there you will hook the link up with time delay explosive onto the mainframe. I will be outside amongst a crowd that Houston will set up. After five minutes I will open the link and begin to download the mainframe, this will be directly sent to Berkley. Once the download is complete, I want the charge set, and the com room blown, got it!"  
  
"Yes," Scott said casually.  
  
"I suppose so," Samus said in a similar fashion.  
  
"Do this right and we will have all of Herin's back up files to barter with. It would take ten years for him to retrieve all of that information manually through each contact he's made," Houston said as he tossed Samus the link up. It was a small wire with a box on the end, nothing fancy. Samus put it in her pocket and thanked Huston.  
  
"Ok, we're going to move out now Berkley, we'll make contact in 4 hours. After that it's silent until we get back here, ok?" Scott said ushering Samus out.  
  
"Understood," Berkley said. Samus, Scott, Yu'Len and Houston all headed topside and grabbed the next transport out, they all road in silence; each person's thoughts on the task ahead. 


	6. A Long Way Up Final

Ghost Sate Final Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Metroid belongs to Nintendo, This story belongs to James Sate.  
  
Long Way Up  
  
They arrived back on C-421 by nightfall and immediately began to walk towards the Herin Enterprise building. Houston broke off and began to rally supporters on the planet. Yu-Len, Scott and Samus kept going towards the building.  
  
"What happens if the mission goes awry?" Samus asked Yu'Len  
  
"It can't, but should you encounter an unexpected roadblock, you have permission to eliminate it," Yu'Len said peering over at Samus. Yu'Len and Scott suddenly turned and headed down an alley and stopped over a large sewer grate.  
  
"You may want to put your suit on Samus," Scott said as he pulled his orange jewel out of his pocket and placed it over his hand. The jewel warped and melted, much like Samus's did. It ran the course of his body, and began to harden, Samus was just seconds behind. They were all suited up when Yu'Len grabbed the sewer cover and lifted it straight up. Samus and Scott jumped in and Yu'Len put the cover back. He checked to see if anyone had noticed, and then went to the courtyard.  
  
"Scott?" Samus asked as the waded waist height in water.  
  
"Yeah?" Scott asked. He was a few feet ahead of Samus, leading the way.  
  
"How do you feel when you put on your suit?" Samus asked turning on her heat vision.  
  
"I don't really think about it. It's a little tight, but I don't think much of it, why?" Scott asked taking a left down another tunnel.  
  
"No reason, just a little curious."  
  
They walked the rest of the way silent until they reached a large dome shaped clearing in the sewer. Above them was a long, wide shaft the housed about 5 large vent fans. Scott made the no sound gesture with his hands, pointed up, tapped on his gun and shook his finger. Samus nodded in understanding. She stood directly underneath the fans, pointed her cannon straight up and fired her cable. It snaked its way through the slowly whirring fans, and hit the top, some 30 metres high. She jumped up as she began to retract her cable. She whipped through the fans, missing each on my millimetres. If a single one were to be stopped in its rotation period, alarms would go off everywhere. Scott then lined himself under the vents and thrust his chest upwards as he did a full burn on his jets causing him to fly straight upwards. He bounced from wall to wall in order to preserve energy. He also missed each fan scantly. They had both reached the top and began to look for the entrance to the gateway. Samus flipped on her x-ray and scanned the room. She found a clearing in one of the walls. She waved over to Scott and pointed at the wall. She then walked over to it, found the keypad and opened the door. Once inside they both made a small sigh of relieve.  
  
"Ok, we should be good in here to talk," Scott said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Now we have to be careful, the floor down the hall is pressure sensitive, they will know we are here the minute we set foot on it.wait! I've got it," Samus said as she rolled up and slowly began to roll up the wall and onto the ceiling.  
  
"What are the chances the rigged the ceiling to," Scott grinned as he too rolled up. He looked more like a wheel than a ball, but he also managed to roll up the wall and followed Samus down the hall. They covered about 20 metres when they reached the gateway leading to the com centre. They both rolled out an air vent and unrolled in a completely empty com room.  
  
"This is weird. This room should never be empty. Something isn't right," Scott said as he walked over the mainframe and began to the link up. "We have to continue as planned though, just be on your guard."  
  
Samus decided that if they were going to get into a fight in a room this small, she had better make sure she was armed properly. She brought up her gun's schematics, and cycled through her current weaponry. She scanned through each one, ice, phaser, sonic, myurn, but they all seemed too overkill. Then she remembered a gun she had scanned about 8 years ago while travelling around the Juno system. She brought up the info on it, and morphed her gun. It disappeared and her right arm now had another hand, except this one was entirely black. She squeezed her hand into a fist, and opened it as she thrust her arm out towards a lamp standing near by. Scott just watched, expecting something interesting, but nothing happened. Then suddenly the lamp warped and crumpled in on itself.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Scott asked as he walked over to where the lamp was.  
  
"Actually I over did it a bit, that's a little secret I just remembered. It's based off of an--" but before she could finish there was a sound at the door. Scott raised his gun; Samus prepped her hand, by flexing her fingers. They were just about to shoot when they realised it was Meryl.  
  
"Meryl, what are you doing here?" Scott said, sounding a little peeved.  
  
"I want to help," Meryl said closing the door behind her. She walked past Scott and tapped on the floor beside Samus.  
  
"I don't think Jason would approve," Scott argued.  
  
"Jason?" Samus was a little confused.  
  
"It's Berkley, Samus. Jason is his first name. He and Meryl are married. They kept separate names just in case something happened to either one, so they would never be traced back to each other," Scott said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this?" Samus asked moving out of the way as a filing cabinet raised up from the floor.  
  
"It never really came up," Scott replied. Meryl stepped behind the filing cabinet and typed in her password.  
  
"All secretaries are given a personal filing cabinet for any personal notes, or documents. I stored a little gift that Jason made for me in here," Meryl said she hit the top of the cabinet and all sides fell of. In front of her was a small suit of armour. It was obviously modelled after Scott's, but was made for a woman. "After Jason did some research on Scott's suit, he was able to create a "model" of it for me. It can't morph like yours can, but I guarantee it will be fine."  
  
"Meryl, I don't think you should get involved here," Samus said.  
  
"Actually, you're going to need all the help you can get. Jenero is on his way here with 20 guards, all armed with the upgraded LRA gun he should you. I came down here to warn you, and help, and I won't take no for an answer," Meryl said as she took of her skirt and blouse, and jumped into the suit. She leaned over and pulled of the torso section. Once she had it on, it began to tighten up, and seal up any openings. The helmet then folded up over her head from behind. Her suit was a pale blue, with no obvious cannons on it. She put the filing cabinet back down and pulled a rifle off of her back. It was a long rifle, with a scope and laser site. Although it was modelled after a standard issue Army P-200, it was obvious this one had some modifications done to it. Just had she was finished getting suited up Jenero burst though the door with a platoon's worth of guards.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Aran, it seems as though the Rebellion will take any trader these days. I'm glad you could come, because this time, not one of you will leave," Jenero smirked as he waved all of the guards into position. "Give yourselves up now, or else be executed here."  
  
"That simply isn't an option Jenero," Samus grinned as she pulled back her fist and began to charge it.  
  
"Fire!" Jenero hollered. With this every soldier opened fire on the three, who had milliseconds to move out of the way. Samus on the other hand punched forward causing a mass energy to come flying out of her hand. It smashed into the bullets, causing them one by one to slow down and fly back towards the soldiers who fired them. Some missed, others hit right on the target, causing pinhole sized wounds in the soldiers. Although not too dramatic, each soldier that was hit fell to the ground with a thud, as was silent. Scott ran around to the right and was making a serious effort not to get hit himself. He dodged and weaved, dropped and sprung around the lines of fire until he got enough time to return fire. He nailed two guards straight in the chest and caused them to fly back, out through the door they came in. He then dropped low, and charged another three soldiers with his blade drawn. He sliced through the guns with ease, and continued to make short work of the guards. By the time he was finished, their guns had just hit the ground. Meryl, though seemingly unaccustomed to fighting actually made quite a good fighter. She back hand sprung down the aisle until she was at the back of the room. Then she pulled her rifle level, and picked off four guards with ease. The fight was going rather quickly until Jenero opened fire. He hit Meryl square in the chest causing her to slam against the wall, and slump down. When Scott ran to her aid, he was hit in the back, and dropped on top of Meryl. Samus glanced over at Jenero just as she finished off the guards. He was lining up a shot on her when she quickly pulled out her cannon, and let loose her grappling hook. Seconds before he fired, Samus whipped her cord down the barrel of the gun and ran it solid. The shot from Jenero's gun backfired, causing the gun to explode violently, and Jenero to be knocked back against the wall, with severe burns to his face and arms. Samus retracted her grappling hook, and ran over to check on Scott and Meryl.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Samus asked, but received no answer. She could see that though the shot had not passed completely through, it may be fairly deep. She was just helping them up when she heard a grunt behind her.  
  
"I said.no one.leaves," Jenero said as he pulled out a T-7 explosive. Capable of destroying even the most solidly built vault doors, it was a favourite among terrorists. Samus's eyes widened in fear, she knew exactly what it was. She quickly blasted a hole through the wall of the room, and threw Scott and Meryl out. She proceeded after them just as Jenero detonated the T-7, causing first a deep vacuum which pulled against Samus as she tried to jump out after Scott and Meryl, then a searing fireball that threw her out with intense force. She was dazed for a second, but when she saw Scott and Meryl's limp bodies falling towards the ground she remembered her plan. She did a full burn on her jets as she chased after them with immense speed. She caught up to them and changed her gun back to the gravity gauntlet. She grabbed onto Scott and positioned herself under Meryl, and then with only a few hundred metres remaining she held her hand out towards the ground and attempted to slow them down. They were moving quickly, and with great momentum. Samus was straining under the feedback of the gravity, but she held on until they were metres from hitting. The sidewalk and street below them began to buckle and crumble as the gravity fought back. The crater grew larger and large the closer Samus got. Finally she had slowed down, and she landed, with a not to graceful touchdown. She put down Scott and held Meryl in her arms.  
  
Thankfully, Yu'len was there in seconds picking up Scott and motioning them for a quick escape towards the alleys. Samus carried Meryl out and away with Yu'len who thundered down a dark alley, then into a basement level door. He then ducked to get in, and proceeded another few feet until he put Scott down on a very ratty cot. Samus followed in suit, placing Meryl down in another room, on another equally decrepit bed. They were in bad shape, and knocking at death's door. Awakened  
  
Yu'len quickly pulled Scott's jewel off of his hand and the suit sluggishly withdrew back into its jewel. There was a large burn mark on Scott's back, but it didn't seem impossible to mend. Yu'len began work right away on the burn with a small medic kit.  
  
Samus in the other room peeled Meryl's suit off of her and examined the burn mark on her chest, just above her right breast. Instead of reaching for a medic kit, Samus simply held her hand over Meryl and began to focus. She hummed out a low, nearly inaudible murmur that became slowly louder. Her hand began to quiver as an ethereal blue mist poured out of her hand and into Meryl's wound. Finally, the hole sealed up and there wasn't even a trace of a scar. Meryl slept soundly, and Samus went over and did the same for Scott. Yu'len didn't ask questions, but didn't stop her either. Later when the two woke up and seemed ready to head back to the colony Meryl asked Samus what had happened. Samus just told her that she took a hit, and was out for a few hours, nothing too serious.  
  
"Alright, we should be getting back home now, this city will be crawling with droids shortly, and I don't want to be found hiding out," Yu'len said helping Scott to his feet. Scott took the help, but managed to stand on his own. Meryl also seemed totally fine, despite the ordeal they just had.  
  
"Ok, let's get out of here," Meryl said packing her armour into a duffle bag that Yu'len had brought along with him. They made their way to the transport dock just in time to see about 15 police officers setting up post.  
  
"I'll go find out what's happening," Yu'len said as he marched over towards the cops. Although the three couldn't see what he was saying, they knew he wasn't happy. He came back with his face red and he was obviously flustered.  
  
"What's going on?" Meryl asked putting down the duffle bag.  
  
"Looks like our little show caused an indefinite shut down of the transports. We will have to find somewhere to stay here until things blow over."  
  
"Blow over? I don't think that's going to happen. Jenero's dead, we've stolen vital files to Herin. My bets are he will tear this planet apart looking for us," Samus said running the issue through her head. "What we need is a small craft that can get us back without getting detected."  
  
"How, I would bet all docks are closed down, including private ones," Scott sighed.  
  
"Not all private ones," Meryl said quickly. "There is no way Herin shut the supply routes. That would shut this city down, and cause massive hits to Herin's stock. We have to get aboard those tankers."  
  
"Where are they located?" Samus asked looking around for any leaving ships.  
  
"They're not on this platform. They enter and leave from one of Herin's factories just a few miles south of here. If we left now we could catch a flight out in a few hours," Meryl said looking at her watch.  
  
"Ok, let's head out then," Scott said grabbing Meryl's bag for her and taking the lead. They all worked their way through the crowd until they made it to the sidewalk again. From there they headed south until the amount of people began to dwindle, and the air became somewhat acrid. They were nearing the rendering factories that processed the raw fuel into a less coarse fuel used in the large tankers, and transports. A few minutes later and they were the only people within eyesight.  
  
The plant was practically all automated, except for the occasional maintenance worker, or guard, but these would not be hard to avoid. They practically walked in the front door and headed for the refuelling stop where the tankers would fill up and head out for more. Here they could jump on and make their way out. Once they entered the refuelling sector Samus held her hand up signalling everyone to stop.  
  
"What is it?" Meryl whispered instinctually.  
  
"I smell something, and it's not the factory," Samus said cocking her head to one side.  
  
"Yeah, I smell it too," Yu'len said looking around for a source. Scott and Meryl tried to smell what they were talking about, but came up with nothing. Then Samus quickly headed for a large dumpster on one side of the room. She jumped up and looked inside, only to turn in disgust.  
  
"What is it?" Scott asked from across the room.  
  
"It's the guards, and the janitors, or at least what's left of them. It looks like they were attacked pretty badly," Samus said jumping off the dumpster and walking back to the others.  
  
"Any idea how it happened?" Scott asked glancing over at the dumpster.  
  
"No clue, but it didn't look like weapons fire or anything human for that matter." Samus said slowly turning around as she felt a chill run up her spine. "Oh god!"  
  
As soon as Samus said this as a massive hairy leg extended down from the ceiling, then another and another until there were eight very long legs dangling down. When the four looked up, they all saw what had scared Samus. It was a huge arachnid-like creature. It had a large brown carapace and a wide head with impressive mandibles. It slowly dropped itself down only to be standing half on the ground, and half on the refuelling platform. It had to have been at least fifty meters from mandible to spinneret. And each leg was around forty meters long. It sauntered over to the group, lowered its head and examined the four.  
  
"What ever you do, don't move a muscle," Samus said stiffening. The others followed in suit. The giant spider orbited its head around all of them until it seemed satisfied and walked clean over them and up a wall.  
  
"What is that thing?" Meryl asked making a serious effort not to move.  
  
"It's a xetropic, except this one is about ten times large than it should be," Yu'len whispered, trying to catch a glimpse of it.  
  
"What's it doing here?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it stowed away in the fuel compartments of the tankers. That could explain its size. The radiation may have caused a cell multiplication, rather than degradation," Yu'len replied.  
  
"Well, what do we do, we can't just stand here forever," Meryl whined slightly.  
  
"When I put my suit on, I will throw a mine into the dumpster. When it heads for it we'll run along behind it. It won't be able to hear us, so don't worry. When it reaches the dumpster we run underneath that catwalk over there, got it?" Samus confirmed.  
  
"That's it?" Meryl asked, shocked.  
  
"For the moment," Samus grinned. She slowly pulled out her jewel and put her suit on. She than charge a mine in her hand and slowly pulled her arm back and was ready to throw. She hurled the mine with all her force across the huge room and with pinpoint accuracy, got it in the dumpster. The xetropic whipped its head around and thundered towards the dumpster. Once it was overhead they all began to run towards the catwalk. Once it reached the dumpster it took the blast of the mine straight to the face without flinching. It quickly picked up one of the rotting bodies in its jaws and swallowed it whole, then proceeded to poke at the other bodies with its long leg. Satisfied they were dead it surveyed the room once again. Samus and the others all made it underneath the catwalk and pressed their bodies against the wall.  
  
"Scott, give me your jewel," Samus demanded with her hand out.  
  
"Why, what are you going to do with it," Scott asked apprehensively.  
  
"Remember when the two tried to run together? I want to see what happens when they do," Samus looked over at Scott. Although he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was grinning again.  
  
"This is no time for experimenting Samus," Yu'len whispered intensely. Ignoring Yu'len, Scott reluctantly pulled the jewel out of his pocket and handed it to Samus. She carefully held it over her hand with her jewel in it. She could feel the pull between the two. As she neared the two together, arcs of electricity bolt between the two jewels. Finally she touched them and they ran together like mercury. They swirled in her hand briefly until they quickly dispersed all over Samus's body. She could feel an incredible surge of energy as her suit absorbed this new jewel. Her suit ran clear, than went white. Her visor turned an icy blue, as did her circuitry and joints. Her gun flared violently and then doubled in length, splitting practically three quarters up. Six large protrusions burst from her back and formed a sort of unattached spike array. They hovered silently around her back. As it seemed things were calming down, Meryl was the first to speak.  
  
"Samus, are you okay?" Meryl asked. Instead of an immediate response Samus looked over at Meryl.  
  
"Samus is sleeping right now. You may call me Varia." "Samus is sleeping right now. You may call me Varia," she didn't really say this, rather it seemed as though she spoke within each persons head.  
  
"Varia, who are you?" Scott asked in astonishment.  
  
"There will be time for questions later. As for now I have to take care of that," Varia said as the xetropic leaned down and stared directly at the four underneath the catwalk. Varia looked at the beast, and within milliseconds had lunged right passed it, taking of a leg in the process with a slice of her gun, which now had a large smoke-like blade protruding from it. The xetropic let out a mixture of a screech and a gurgle as it oozed forth an orange slime. Varia than proceeded behind the creature and jumped up in the air, or rather flew. While floating in the air, jets at a steady burn she proceeded to blow of another leg with a brilliant blue beam that shook all the dust off the equipment and made the ground hum. It again screeched and ran at Varia. It lunged into the air, fangs open in its attack. The six spikes that hovered around Varia's back flew out and pinned each of the xetropic's legs to the adjacent wall. The creature was held there like some sort of insect in a display cases. Varia than charge her cannon, causing the two horizontally split ends to split again vertically, causing a four point attack. These beams poured into the gun and it blasted forth an even brighter blue, along with arcs of electricity screaming along with the beam. It slammed into the xetropic, and within seconds the beast had been exploded all over the wall. Varia's beam continued to blast through the factory all and out over the city.  
  
"Shit, they'll know we're here," Yu'len mumbled, still in awe of what he was seeing. After she was finished, Varia landed and walked over to the others.  
  
"We'll have to make haste, the others will know of our presence here. Quickly everyone, jump on the tanker above us," Varia told the others. They ran up the stairs and walked aboard the huge fuel tanker. They headed underneath the main deck, and all sat down it what was once the main galley, but now was just storage space.  
  
"Varia, is Samus able to hear us at all?" Meryl asked looking over at Varia.  
  
"She can hear you, as we are one. For the time being I am in control, but this is only until she is able to wield this new power. Like a mother to her child I am teaching Samus slowly. When she is ready, she will reawaken," Varia said placing a comforting hand on Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"Why did you awaken when I gave Samus my jewel and they merged?" Scott asked, still a little perplexed.  
  
"Samus had the jewel of my body. It was my essence, my physical. You had the jewel of my mind. The warrior aspect, the tactician, that's why you were such a formidable fighter," Varia said. "Together they have given birth to me once again."  
  
"But why were they split up in the first place?" Scott asked.  
  
"Towards the end of my time with the Chozo, I learned that my need was diminishing. They were starting to fade regardless of my help. So in order to maintain an eternal watch over them I gave my body up to be turned into an ieternia. The other ieternia of my mind I sent out with an advisor of mine to be given to another in hopes that they would learn what I have, and use it wisely. Unfortunately that advisor was overrun with greed, and attempted to merge with the ieternia of my mind. It fought him off, and he was killed as I destroyed his mind. He became insane, and saw hallucinations. He threw the ieternia out into space believing it was the cause of his madness, how right he was. I floated for centuries until I became imbedded into the side of your escape pod, Scott. I am sorry, but I don't know where you came from," Varia continued to tell the three stories, and knowledge of the Chozo and of her experiences.  
  
When the tanker arrived back at the mines, they snuck off and headed for Yu'len's house to meet up with Berkley and Houston. Varia received much attention from the villagers, but she told them that her presence was to remain a secret.  
  
When the tanker arrived back at the mines, they snuck off and headed for Yu'len's house to meet up with Berkley and Houston. Varia received much attention from the villagers, but she told them that her presence was to remain a secret. They arrived back to Yu'len's house and went down into the bunker.  
  
"I trust the mission was a success?" Berkley asked at the computer without turning around.  
  
"I suppose you could say that," Meryl said walking over to Berkley.  
  
"Wha.Meryl, what are you doing here?" Berkley said jumping up and lifting her in his arms.  
  
"I helped Samus and Scott escape from Herin Enterprise," Meryl said kissing Berkley. "I missed you Jason."  
  
"I missed you too, but what happened over there?" he asked looking at Scott, then at Samus. "And what happened to your suit Samus?"  
  
"This isn't Samus right now, it's Varia. She has currently taken control of Samus's body. It's a long story," Scott said as Varia went and sat on the table.  
  
"I see, well what happened over there?" Berkley repeated. "We got caught. It seemed like Herin was prepared for us this time. He sent Jenero and about 20 men to get us. Jenero shot Meryl and me and Samus helped us out of there," Scott told Berkley and Houston.  
  
"Also, Jenero's dead," Varia said of to one side.  
  
"He's dead?" Berkley asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, after Samus nearly killed him, he committed suicide with a T-7 explosive. He tried to take Samus with him, but failed. The entire data section of Herin Enterprise went along with him." Scott didn't realise this had happened, neither did Meryl. They were both unconscious as they fell out of the building.  
  
"It's no wonder Herin wants us so bad right now. We killed of his right hand man," Yu'len stated.  
  
"You do realise that Herin will scour the system looking for us," Meryl said, still being held by Berkley.  
  
"That's why we must complete Samus's mission. We must destroy Herin, and his perverse empire," Varia had just told everyone what Samus had set out to do ever since her visit to the mine. After that visit she was sure that Herin had no scruples, no morals, and no ethics. A man such as that was not fit to run an entire system.  
  
"Samus set out to kill Herin?" Berkley asked, setting Meryl down.  
  
"Yes, she is a woman of high values, and despite her horrid reputation, is not a cold blooded bounty hunter. She in fact is very fond of Kevin, and of you Scott. She feels a bond with you," Varia had told Samus's secrets without blinking. The others were shocked.  
  
"She does?" was all Scott managed to say.  
  
"She does, but these issues should be dealt with a later time. As for now, we go back to C-421 and deal with Herin. One way or another, this encounter will be inevitable, and I want to make sure we catch him off guard. Scott, we are going to need your help too. I am going to give you back your ieternia, and I want you to fight along Samus," Varia waved a hand over her face and withdrew Scott's jewel from her forehead. Slowly, Samus's suit went back to normal.  
  
"Samus?" Meryl asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, it's me," Samus said calmly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Scott asked.  
  
"Different, but not bad, in fact I feel better than I ever have before," she said flexing her hand.  
  
"I want to head back to C-421, blow Herin Enterprise clean of the map, and make Herin beg for his life," she said with a tone that even made Yu'len shiver.  
  
"Are you sure that's the right decision? I mean he'll have the army out looking for you," Berkley said stating the obvious.  
  
"It'll take a lot more than boys with toys to stop me. In 24 hours he'll be dead, even if I have to destroy C-421 to get him." Samus muttered as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Wow that was odd. I wonder why the sudden change of emotion," Scott said letting Samus past him.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that she's been wearing that suit too long. Perhaps she needs some time to cool down," Meryl said going after Samus.  
  
"Scott, what are we going to do, she didn't seem like there was any chance of her changing her mind," Berkley asked.  
  
"She's on her way to help us complete our dreams, and you're thinking of ways to stop her? I don't know about you, but I'm going to go with her," Scott said running after Samus.  
  
And all the king's horses and all the king's men  
  
Samus caught up with Meryl who was trying in vain to stop Samus. Samus ignored her and went to Scott's house.  
  
"Kevin!" she called as she swung the door open and walked in. Kevin came out from the back.  
  
"Sam!" he squealed as he ran to Samus for a hug. She bent down, picked him up and stared at him sternly.  
  
"Kevin, we're going to be leaving again soon. I want you to say good bye to Raini and Mrs. Arlaman, ok?" Samus said putting Kevin down.  
  
"But me and Raini were having fun," Kevin complained.  
  
"Sorry bud, but my decision is final," she looked a Kevin.  
  
"Ok," Kevin walked to the back again.  
  
"Kevin, I just have to step out for a moment, I'll see you in a bit, than we'll go," Samus said leaving. As she stepped out she nearly bumped into Scott who was standing with Meryl outside his house.  
  
"Samus, I'm coming with you," Scott stated bluntly.  
  
"You'd better not, I don't imagine this will come off to easy, and if something happens to me, I need to you take care of Kevin," Samus said about to walk away.  
  
"That's why you can't go without me. I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever since I found out about you, I've felt a connection to you. If you die out there, that connection would sever," Scott said grabbing Samus's hand. Although she was still wearing her suit, she could feel his skin. It was coarse and dry, signs of a labour-ridden man.  
  
"Scott, I can't stop you from coming with me, but I wish you wouldn't," Samus said putting her helmet up.  
  
"I know," Scott said putting his jewel on.  
  
They left Meryl to go back and tell the group what had happened. They jumped up the mine shaft together; their jets were an iridescent blue that lit up the shaft. They hopped back on the transport tankers, as the civilian transports were most likely still down. They got on without any problem and rode in total silence. When they got to the refinery on C-421 it was oddly silent. The building should be crawling with people who were checking out what had happened to it.  
  
"I know this sounds cliché, but it's too quiet," Scott murmured.  
  
"I was just thinking that. For a building that has had half of it blown off, the lack of people can not be just a coincidence," Samus said hopping over to where she blew the xetropic out, and all over the place. There was no sign that anyone was there, or for that matter that anyone had been there. Samus waved Scott over.  
  
"I want to head back to Herin Enterprise, but I think that we may be spotted if we just walk there, any ideas?" Samus asked looking around the area.  
  
"We could take the roof tops; most of them are too high up for anyone to see us with the naked eye. We should be okay up there," Scott said pointing to the high chimney of one of the refineries vents. Samus ran to the smokestack and jumped from wall to smokestack and back again. She did this until she was perched high above the factory, and had a clear view of most of the main city. It all looked so quiet from her position, but she had a feeling that a storm was brewing somewhere out there. She signalled to Scott and he jumped up beside her. They jumped to the next building and began to make their way to the city's main plaza. As they neared the Herin Enterprise building the echoes of engines, footsteps, and megaphones could be heard faintly. As they neared it became obvious that there was something big going on. They landed on the last building and walked over to the edge to look down. To Samus's horror she saw what looked like an entire army, with armoured vehicles, soldiers, tanks, everything. They were making rounds, and were no doubt looking for Scott and Samus. Looking, or waiting.  
  
"Samus, there's no way we can take them all on, it would be suicide," Scott pointed out the obvious.  
  
"We don't need to take them all out, just enough so that we can get to Herin, and finish the job," Samus said flipping on a zoom reticule. She scanned the higher windows on the Herin Enterprise building; she was looking for Herin who would most likely be surveying everything from a distance. She spotted him in his office window leaning against the glass with a radio up to his mouth. He was barking orders at someone, when he stormed away back in to the confines of his office.  
  
"He's in his office Scott, you head for him, and finish what you started. I'll cover you from below," Samus said morphing her gun to the gravity gauntlet.  
  
"There's no way you can hold them all off, I'll help and we can get the job- ," Scott started.  
  
"No, you go take out Herin, I'll be fine. I've had a lot more combat experience than you, I'll be fine," Samus interrupted. "Look, you have a family to worry about, as well as the miners on M-62."  
  
"What about Kevin?" Scott asked.  
  
"If anything happens, I want you to take care of him for me," Samus said softly. Her gun had finished changing and with a nod, she fell of the building. She fell through the air as she plummeted towards the ground. She eyed a nearby tank and began to charge her gauntlet. She wound up and just metres away from the tank she punched forward causing the armour to buckle, and give as she crushed it in half. A second later the shells inside blew causing her to be thrown back, she used this boost to be tossed to the next armoured vehicle which she knocked the engine clean out of the hood. The two riders were stunned, as she stood up amidst the smoke of the engine she glared at them. They fumbled for their weapons, but before they had a chance to fire Samus blew the jeep clear away. Samus heard to frantic orders barked over the megaphone, they finally realised she was there. She grinned to herself.  
  
Scott jumped down briefly after Samus and ran down the side of the building, slowly edging towards the front entrance of the Herin Enterprise building. He landed with a thud just in front of a line of soldiers that were guarding the entrance. Without a second's rest he flipped out his sword and ran towards the soldiers. Like a violent ballet he moved in between the soldiers, making fatal blows, and cat-like manoeuvres. They lay behind him a bloody mess as he walked into the building. The main hallway was littered with auto guns and as soon as we opened the door they all whirred and clicked to be in aim with him. He paused for a second to see if they were going to shoot. His answer came quickly as they all fired a massive barrage of bullets that hammered into the floor, and glass doorway behind him. He had milliseconds to move as he dove out of the way and rolled to the side. He charged his gun as he sprung back up and began to fire on the cannons. His gun whirred briefly as he stood his ground and then it let loose a hailstorm of fire that smashed the first two turrets with ease. He took a hit to the shoulder, but used the blow back to whip around and take out another two cannons. He then ran at the last three at the end of the hall, his movements made him appear to be skating on the floor as he weaved towards the guns and then thrust his jets at the last second. His sword cut clean through the last three guns that exploded behind him as he made walked into the elevator. He pushed the button, the doors shut and he was heading up to Herin's.  
  
Samus was having a tough time dodging the fire from the soldiers, but the slower shell movement from the tanks was laughably easy to avoid. She morphed her gun to the sonic cannon she had used on Jenero and she knocked back a group of soldiers that flew at east 50 metres. She heard a loud blast behind her as a tank fired another shell. She spun around and launched her grappling hook at it. Just as the shell neared the end of her grapple she ignited the blue magnetic flame around it and the shell was attached, it still flew at her as she hop-stepped to the side and like a hammer-throw she spun around using the force of the shell. She then let go of her grapple and the shell went screaming back to the tank that had shot it. It impacted, and blew the top of like a tin can. Samus admired her work briefly, but her loss of concentration caused her to take heavy fire to her back. She fell to one knee and breathed heavily. She looked around her side to see where it came from. A line of snipers had positioned themselves on the roof and where hammering Samus with large calibre rifles. Samus let out a war cry as she flipped around on her back and fired an insanely large amount of missiles from her cannon. At least twenty flew from her barrel and like a hoard of war wasps the missiles careened around in the air as the one by one demolished the top of the building the snipers where on. Samus slowly got up, but her suit was heavily damaged. Systems were shutting down everywhere, and her visor was becoming snowy with static. She cycled through other visors for a better view, but to no avail. Samus was stuck in the middle of war, blind.  
  
The elevator Scott was in dinged as he came to the top floor of Herin's office. He walked out cautiously, but there was nothing there, no guards, no sentinels, nothing. The entire hall before his office was empty. Scott slid his helmet off to get a better look around. He walked up to Herin's office and barged through the door, gun drawn. Herin was standing at his desk, grinning.  
  
"Scott my boy, I would never have guessed my prize security guard was the traitor, but it would seem as though this is redundant," Herin said walking over to the window overlooking the main plaza.  
  
"What are you talking about Herin," Scott said, keeping his gun trained on Herin.  
  
"Give yourself up and surrender your suit, you've already captured Samus," Herin said pointing out the window.  
  
"What!?" Scott ran over to the window and looked out, he had to look closely, but he did see Samus on her knees with four rifles to her head.  
  
"It would seem as though she lost her sight sometime during the fight, she's totally at the mercy of those men down their. I suggest that if you want her to live you surrender as well," Herin glanced over at Scott.  
  
"I swear Herin, if you kill her I will not rest until I see you rotting in the mines of M-62," Scott said vehemently.  
  
"That won't be necessary Scott, not if you surrender as well," Herin pressed.  
  
"I.I can't.," Scott said. Although his goal was to kill Herin at all costs, he couldn't lose Samus.  
  
"Than I'm afraid you've made your decision, for the both of you," Herin said pulling the radio to his mouth. "Kill her."  
  
Scott was stunned, he looked down the building as he saw all four soldiers fired, and Samus crumpled to the ground.  
  
"You.you son of a bitch!" Scott screamed as he charged Herin and ran him through with his sword. Herin's eyes were locked open in amazement as a trickled of blood oozed from his mouth. Scott pulled his sword out, and Herin dropped to his knees, than to the ground. Scott's armour was covered with blood as he spat on Herin and ran over to the window. He threw himself through the glass and full burned his jets towards the ground. He put all his might into his jets as he was being slowly picked at by fire from below. He slammed into the ground with an earth shattering crash that split cement in all directions. He opened fire on the soldiers around Samus's body and then ran over to be by her side. Without a word, as if almost acting on instinct he pulled of his jewel exposing him to possible fire. He then placed in on Samus's jewel, and the two once again began to merge. He backed of as Samus's body began to convulse and glow. Her suit ran translucent then became white. Her conduits filled with a blue light as Samus's body was lifted into the air. A massive white and blue light burst forth from her body as she ran taught. She than levelled out and hung in the air in the crucifix position. The spike burst from her back and began to circle around her. She landed and her gun pointed towards the army.  
  
"Scott, move," was all Varia said as she fired on the army. She was forced backward as the recoil of the gun hit her. She braced as a large beam erupted from the gun. It mowed down an entire line of infantry, as well as ten tanks and armoured cars. She picked another target and fired again. Within seconds the army had been reduced to a few fleeing soldiers and soldiering tanks. Varia then jumped up in the air just as a long blue flame thrust her upwards into the sky. She spun around to face the Herin Enterprise building. She flew to the top floor where Herin lay. He wasn't dead, as Varia saw him attempted to claw his way to his feet. She again lined up her gun with a cold precision. It sparked as her gun splayed open and her spikes began aligned with her cannon. As they began to slowly spin around arcs of electricity jumped from the spikes to the barrel, than into the firing chamber. They spun faster and faster, like a flywheel generating mass amounts of energy. When they were a blur, and the electricity was arcing madly, Varia opened fire on the building. Herin just got to his feet and leaned against the glass, blood poured from his wound and onto the ground. He looked at Varia just as an immense beam surged forth with intense speed. It was at least 5 metres in diameter and caused Varia's jets to burn overtime in order to stabilize her.  
  
"Oh.my.God," Herin murmured as the shot slammed into the building killing him instantly and blowing straight through the building, tearing apart walls like wet paper, and demolishing the metal framework like matchsticks. Varia kept firing until the top 5 floors of the Herin Enterprise building no longer existed. They had been blown away, and only the debris was left. Varia dropped back down beside Scott.  
  
"Varia, is Samus okay?" was all Scott managed to choke out.  
  
"Scott, it is me, Samus. Varia gave up her life so that I could live," Samus said taking of her helmet her hair was completely white, and her eyes were now blue, instead of green. She seemed paler, but Scott couldn't tell.  
  
"So Varia is dead," Scott asked in amazement.  
  
"No, she lives within me, the jewel is no longer her prison, she is using my body as a vessel," Samus said. She dropped to her knees and began to cry due to the stress she had just been subjected to. Scott knelt down beside her and held onto her.  
  
"Let's go home Sam," Scott said quietly.  
  
Epilogue  
  
After the events on C-421, Herin Enterprise began to suffer. The company could not rebuild the "splendour" that Herin had created, and so all stocks were sold, and the company sunk into history. The Taurus system took a hit, but they would forge on. Scott, Berkley and the other rebels began a new business for the miners. It allowed for better working conditions as well as more sane hours. They used all of the money left behind by the company and built a true society on M-62. They opted not to live on C-421, as they would still be considered outcasts, and it was a title they needed not.  
  
Samus returned back to space colony RIM-5 with Kevin. She went home, and tried looking up Kevin's parents. The two were killed while vacationing, and Kevin was to head for an orphanage. Samus told the authorities that Kevin was going to live with her, and they were fine with that, just as long as he would be looked after. Samus promised he would be. She lived a slightly more active life now with Kevin, but still maintain an almost hermit attitude towards other people. She had Leta over now and then for coffee, but other than that she spent her time with Kevin alone.  
  
Samus woke up one morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She groggily walked down the hall, past Kevin's room to pick it up.  
  
"Hello," She mumbled into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Aran? I'm inquiring as to your services in a mission, would you be interested?" the man on the other end of the line asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Samus Aran was killed on C-421, it was her last mission, this is Alison Nain. They say she was executed," Samus grinned.  
  
"Oh, how terrible, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Ms. Nain. Have a good day," and he hung up the phone.  
  
Samus hung up too, and went back to bed, smiling.  
  
END 


End file.
